A Visitor In Londonland
by Persephoneyes
Summary: Two yea after her mad, crazy wonderful adventure in Underland, Alice receives a strange visitor at her home. She knows this man. She's missed this man. With his orange hair and green eyes, he also brings news of turmoil in her beloved Underland. Can he convince Underland's Champion to come back and restore balance to the place she's missed so much?
1. The Visitor

As the clock struck 7, post meridian to be precise, Alice finished getting ready for the small family gathering taking place at said time. Alice's sister Margaret had called for it suddenly, saying that she had some important news. Assuming she was simply just pregnant again, Alice was not phased by the suddenness of it. Though it would just be Alice, her mother, Margaret, Lowell and their two small children, Alice's mother had insisted that she be dressed properly. Corset (and stockings), in all.

Alice had always objected to corsets since her young age of wearing the unboned contraptions. As a child, she tolerated them, simply because it was considered in her best interest to help her develop good posture. But when she became of ten years, she was then forced to wear steal or whalebone corsets. At every turn, Alice got out of wearing them. Her parents, especially her father, let her get away with it for a long while, until men started seriously turning their attention to her. If she was old enough to be courted (though Alice avoided that as much as corsets and stockings) she was old enough to endure the pain of corseting.

'Yes, because breathing isn't important." Alice had sardonically commented at the mere age of fourteen. There was to be a gathering of Victorian families. Some sort of engagement party for someone Alice didn't know. Or care, really. Her mother had insisted on tightening Alice's corset herself, thus ensuring that it was actually going to stay on.

"Not as important as being a proper lady and finding a husband." Her mother retorted, casually, as though she actually believed that. Even at her young age, Alice didn't.

After traveling to, then being in, China for a year, Alice hadn't had anyone to tell her to dress properly. Most of her travel mates were upper-class, middle aged men, who besides the occasional wicked grin (which her chaperone, of sorts, Thomas, always corrected), couldn't care less about her. They had business to take care of; business most were not okay with including a woman in. And they made sure to make their thoughts on the matter clear. During any business meeting with Chinese officials, Alice was treated like a pest rather than an apprentice. Thomas, whom Lord Ascot had hired to lead the business venture, tried to include her as much as he could, but his business associates were usually offended or confused by having to address a woman so casually.

Both Chinese and Englishmen alike were uncomfortable with her about, though none of them had any issue with stealing any ideas Alice offered. They would simply stake their claim, as if it were their own, and nothing else would come of the matter. Alice had resisted the theft once or twice, but was taunted then ignored. She thought it best to just hold her head high. It was a man's world, and it probably wouldn't change.

'And to think, there exists a place where queens rule and I am champion! How very contrasting to this world. It is a much better one, I would say!' Alice would think to herself, to calm her insecurities.

On the return home, Alice was generally ignored, like the mangy ship cat that she'd befriended during her travels. The cat had even followed her off the ship by hiding in her suit case. Sneaky little beast. He reminded her so much of her late Dinah that she just had to take him home. His big blue eyes won her mother over almost instantly. Very sneaky little beast.

Just like Chessur, she thought with a warm grin.

After her second visit to Underland, Alice had indeed forgotten immediately upon returning. She had broken her promise to Hatter, which upset her immensely as she looked back. But then, she remembered, slowly at first, then abruptly. Little things here and there would spark something inside of her. At her failed engagement party of Hamish, Alice had recognized the similarity between the Chattaway sisters and Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Then, she'd done the Futterwacken, though she'd admittedly forgotten what it was at the time and could admit with no loss of pride that it had been a rather lacking rendition. But, it had shocked her audience enough, certainly. People still talked about it.

Then, just a week before her departure to China, Alice had visited a hat shop with her mother and sister. Though she was strangely excited at the idea of visiting a hat shop, Alice was then unimpressed by the hats her mother and sister deemed 'remarkable.' When they'd question her unenthusiastic attitude towards the hats, Alice's reply confused even her:

"Tarrant's are better. Much better." Margaret and Helen exchanged bewildered looks, then glanced to Alice, who could truly offer no explanation. Who was Tarrant? And why did the name send a shiver through her mind and a thud to her being? Thankfully, both her mother and sister walked away, perhaps a bit baffled by her strange comment, leaving Alice alone. She stood in the back of the shop, leaning against the wall, as thousands of images flashed before her. Then, she remembered everything. When it was time to leave, Alice hushed her raging emotions and followed them out, seemingly unaffected. When she got home, she wrote down everything, afraid of forgetting again.

As she wrote, three unexpected truths found her:

1. She felt more fondly of and more at home in Underland than her own world.  
2. She would go back.  
3. She would stay for good.

In addition to the unexpected ones, one other even more unexpected truth found her:

1. She fancied the hatter.

Though he was quite an odd man, as well as being quite a bit older, Alice found herself thinking of him more than any other aspect of Underland. She had never met anyone who could keep up with her mind nor anyone more in synch with her, not even her father. Being around him, talking to him, was effortless, like breathing. There was never anything she kept from saying in fear of sounding mad, for he was just (or maybe even more) mad. She wasn't sure when these feelings started, but she knew that she felt them now. Perhaps she more than fancied him…but she wouldn't be sure unless she saw him again. She would go back to Underland and attempt to win his heart.

How funny, Alice thought, smiling again, I finally fancy someone and he's a half-mad, too! My mother would be ever so upset. No one to quell my oddness. Instead, he would embrace and perhaps even enhance it! Oh, how very Alice of me. How very Muchy.

She tightened her corset lightly, knowing that her mother would check, but not willing to suffocate herself for a late gathering with her immediate family. She'd been back from China for almost a year (making that nearly two long years since she'd left Underland) she'd made sure to keep her muchness. Hatter, or Tarrant, as she bravely referred to him at times, would not be pleased if she did not come back Absolutely Alice. She would remain as obedient to these foolish rules as much as she could without completely losing herself. Then, she would leave this world. Of course, she would try to visit. She loved her mother, sister and niece and nephew, but she couldn't bare to lie to herself anymore. London was not her world. She never belonged in 'Londonland', as she called it. The strange world she visited as a child had staked itself into her heart, left a mark, and even deemed her worthy the be Champion of it. Underland was her world; her wonderland.

When she was finished with her undergarments, and this including the itchy white stockings, she walked to her wardrobe and scanned all of her dresses. She had mostly blues and purples, with the occasional white or red dress. Once again, she picked out a light blue dress (her favorite color, and a color she always associated with Underland). It came down just a few inches above her ankles, the bustle being of a small-medium size with ruffles in the shapes of loose-looking roses cascading down the back. The trim from the waist down was simple, with three layers of off-white lace. The waist was plain, except for the opalescent buttons down the back of it. The bust hung lower than she would have worn a few years ago, but high enough as not to showcase anything improper. The sleeves were loose and simple, hanging just off her shoulders with sheer, off-white lace.

Once she slipped the dress on, she studied herself in the mirror. She'd matured much during her travels, both mentally and physically. She'd transformed from a young naïve girl into a much muchier young woman. The curves that had alluded her for all her life finally blossomed, first on her hips, then waist, and lastly her bosoms. Though she was still thin and angular, she was more plump, as her mother had called it, than she had been before her trip. Her mother had attributed it to being around so many handsome foreign men, though personally, she thought that allowing her body to be corset-less had thus allowed it to mature. Besides, Alice had insisted she had nothing but platonic connections. With any of the men she'd encountered. There was only one man she thought of in that way, and he existed down miles long of a rabbit hole. Her face, as well had defined itself. She'd shed most of her baby fat and her features were enhanced by it. Even her eyebrows had darkened and defined along her brow, making her look less childlike. The men were all taking notice of her, even men who she knew as young boys in her childhood. But Alice would have nothing to do with unplanned engagement parties now, not after the fiasco two years ago that had nearly destroyed the already fragile 'friendship' Helen Kingsleigh and Lady Ascot had pieced together, for the sake of their children's assumed future marriage. Lady Ascot would still not look Alice directly in the eye, on the rare occasion that she actually addressed her directly. This didn't really bother Alice much. It amused her more than anything.

Alice slipped on a pair of silky, off-white pumps then approached her vanity. She attempted to put her unruly curly hair into a soft bun, but failed. That sort of work always took much too long for Alice's liking, and her sister would be here soon. She simply pull it back loosely with a clip, letting strands fall in wavy pontification around her face. She was lucky to have naturally wavy hair. It always appeared to have taken longer than it did. She smiled to herself, feeling suddenly very content with herself. Though she was not conceited, not by a long shot, she liked the way she looked. It had taken years of learning, but she was finally starting to like herself, for all her qualities, including her madness. And though she would much rather let her hair fall naturally and be corset and stocking-less (and dare she think it, bloomer-less) with a much simply outfit( or even, scandalously, pants!), she'd finally found a middle ground. And this seemed to please her mother immensely. As she looked in the vanity to perfect her hair, there was a slight knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, looking at her door through her mirror. Her mother walked in, dressed in her usual formal attire, and smiled at her daughter.

"Let me see you." Her mother requested. Alice stood up and walked to her mother. Helen first felt for a corset and gave a smile when she felt one. Then, she looked for the stockings and gave another smile. Her mother pushed her daughter away slightly, though holding her hands gently. She examined Alice with a soft motherly gaze.

"What is it?" Alice chuckled slightly.

"You've grown up to be quite the young woman. Beautiful and brave and unique. Not many girls can say the same."

"All bronze-corset no brain?" Alice joked. Her mother gave a suppressed smile, trying not to find as much humor in her daughters rather unladylike statement as she did.

"Something like that. You know, I was once more like you. More free and less constricted by Victorian living. When I met your father, we were quite the pair. Completely in sync with each other. Just remember, my dear, that although I am your mother, I was also once, and in my heart I always will be, your father's match." She smiled at her daughter, who smiled back gratefully. But then, Alice's face turned in slight as her brows furrowed together in inchmeal.

"Why are you telling me this? Is there something I don't know? Another surprise engagement party, maybe?" Alice teased, but was slightly serious. She didn't know if her sanity could bare another awkward situation like that. She could only have so much control over her madness, anyway.

"I've just sensed that something in you has changed. I've felt it since your engagement party two years ago and its only grown since. I think there's something calling you, love. I saw that look on your father before he started his business. I have felt that things will change soon. Though, perhaps I'm just mad." Her mother gave a slight laugh. Alice was frozen slightly, unsure of what to say.

I can't very well tell her that I'm leaving to go to a place that exists down a rabbit hole! She reasoned with herself.

"You're right, mama. Something is calling me." She admitted, not knowing what she would say if her mother pushed for an explanation. And of course, she did.

"And what, pray, is calling my little girl away from me?" Her mother removed a stray hair that was blocking Alice's eyes, and tucked it behind her ear.

"In all honesty, I'm not completely sure." Alice admitted, even to herself. She'd had an insatiable wanderlust since she was a child, but surely there was something deeper than just her curiosity that drove her to want to be in Underland. It was some kind of deep connection for a place, and a man, she hardly knew. But it was stronger than anything she'd even felt and she could no longer ignore it.

"Could it possibly be a man?" Helen dared, giving her daughter a sly, knowing grin.

How could she possibly know that?

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked, more meekly than normal.

"My dear, you may like your father in many ways, but you are also like me. Believe in or not, you got your tendency to daydream from me. Your father was more a doer than a dreamer," Helen thought back fondly of her late husband, then turned back to her statement and daughter, "I remember, when I met your father, I would stare hopelessly out of windows and just think about him mindlessly. I could get lost in my daydreams of him for hours."

"Really?" Alice grinned madly, happy about having something so odd in common with her usually overly proper mother.

"Oh, yes. And also, don't think I haven't forgotten about the hat shop. What was his name, Tarren?"

"Tarrant." Alice corrected.

"Tarrant." Helen smiled. Alice blushed at being caught. She couldn't deny it. It was written on her face, obviously even when she though she was safe in her own mind. Before her blush could dissolve, a loud knock came echoing from the front door.

"I'll go greet them. You tidy up your casual clothing. I don't want a mess in here." Helen walked out of the room. As Alice heard the light clicking of heels down the stairs, she whispered to herself.

"I'm not a child, mother." Alice gave a slight roll of her eyes, but stopped herself. Afterall, they'd just had a lovely conversation. One of the best they'd ever had. Alice moved to hang up her casual clothes, but stopped when her mother called to her.

"Alice, dear. I think you have a visitor!"

A visitor?

"A visitor?" She repeated out loud. Who could possibly be here to see her, especially at this late of night. Vaguely bemused , Alice exited her room, leaving the mess behind. She told herself she'd get it later, though she knew that was a lie.

She heard light talking as she walked down the hallway, one voice much more masculine than the other.

A man?

At this, Alice's stomach churned. What if a longing-to-be suitor had come to ask her hand? She'd heard of this happening, men appearing on lady's doorsteps in the middle of night to ask for their hands. Though it wasn't quite the middle of the night, it was still nighttime nonetheless. Some women fancied it as romantic, but Alice just found it odd, though she found romance odd in and of itself. Well, apart for the one exception.

Her heels clicked down the hallway, then stairs, and though she hesitated, she knew she could not run. It probably wasn't even a suitor. Perhaps it was just a business associate who had arrived late, or didn't know the proper etiquette about just showing up at someone's house. Nerves calmed, she reached the second set of stairs. Just as she was about to turn to face the top of the staircase, she stopped. She would be able to see the person clearly now at the door, unless her mother had invited them in to the living or dining area. She held her breath as she turned the corner.

There was no one there. Her mother had invited them in, whoever it was. She listened and could hear what sounded like polite conversation between muffled voice. She walked down the second set of stairs more quickly than before. She was now anxious to know who was having a conversation with her mother. When she reached the dinning room, she was met with the back of a familiar top hat, as well as bright orange hair. Her mother's eyes met hers as she gave a much-too-happy smile. When the man noticed that her mother was looking at someone behind him, he stiffened up. Then, he gave a loud sigh and stood, still not facing her. Finally, he turned. It was him. Her exception.


	2. Blunder To Wonder

Chapter 2- Blunder to Wonder

At least, she was pretty sure it was him. It looked like him, though some things were different than she remembered. His face, which she remembered to be snow white, was now a soft, pale beige. His eyes were not nearly as large, and they were only slightly more green than the average Londoner. He had no odd markings on his face, as the skin around his eyes matched his face perfectly. His hair, as well, was less frantic and bright. It was pulled back into a soft ponytail, dark and wavy, opposed to neon and frizzy. His outfit and hat however, gave him away completely. Though he was dressed more plainly than before, his vest was a dark shade of green, adorned with the same polka dotted bowtie and white undershirt. His pants were the same as well, pin stripped and dark brown. And then, there was his smile; gap tooth and all.

She was acutely aware that she wasn't breathing. Her mouth was opened slightly, though no air entered or left passed her lips. She'd stopped breathing when their eyes met. His were ecstatic, but very unsure. She assumed her eyes were confused and terrified. His soft, hesitant smile slowly faded as she stared at him unmoving. When it died, she snapped herself out of it and breathed, in and then out.

"I knew you wouldn't remember." He said, looking down to the floor. At the sight of her defeated hatter, she summoned the courage to move.

"Hatter? Tarrant?" She squeaked out, still not fully trusting her own eyes.

"Tarrant." Her mother repeated to herself, smiling as she watched the encounter. Tarrant lifted his head to Alice, eyes and lips growing with hope.

"You remember. I knew you would remember." He said, very quietly. Alice only gave a light nod as she felt a smile creep onto her face. It grew until it bloomed throughout her being, sending her to fly on her feet towards him. She leaped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened at the contact at first, but then relaxed into the embrace easily.

"I do. I remember everything." Against her determination, she felt tears leak from her eyes. She felt like a fool but was much too entranced in his arms to try and stop it. When she began to sob slightly, she felt his arms tighten around her back and he buried his face further into her hair.

"Absolutely Alice…" Was all he said, his tone soft and tender. She remained in his arms for what felt like forever, but too short of a forever, until she finally opened her eyes to see her mother smiling sentimentally at them. Alice blushed and pulled away from the hug, now aware that the embrace had lasted quite long. When they pulled apart, their eyes met again. He looked at her, again unsure. She gave him the largest smile she could muster, given her nerves. He beamed at this, keeping his hands on her arms. At the realization of his touch, Alice shivered slightly and batted her eyes in tranquil delight. When Tarrant saw where his hands were, he quickly removed them, looking a tad abashed.

"What are you doing here?" Alice breathed heavily, overcome by her emotions. She couldn't believe he was here, in her world, in her living room. Tarrant gave a quiet gulp before he spoke.

"For a few reasons, all the them having to do with you, obviously. Why else would I be here? What a silly answer I gave you! That's blatantly obvious to anyone who isn't daft, which I'm well ware that you are not. You are very smart and very clever. Very quick on your feet and thus very adept at figuring out such a simple thing. Then again, you asked, so maybe it's not as obvious as I-"

"Hatter!" Alice giggled into her hand lightly.

"Fez. I'm fine."

"Why specifically, though. Not that I'm complaining no matter the reason." She admitted, bravely. He gave an enthusiastic grin, rivaling Chessur's infamous one.

"Well, there are a couple specific reasons. The main one being that the Oraculum said I was going to. Then, there's the slight turmoil in Underland. It requires a champion, lest it spiral into full blown anarchy."

"What is an Oraculum?" Helen asked. Both people, who had forgotten she was there, turned to her.

"It shows every day of Underland since the beginning." Hatter explained, grinning ever still.

"Like a calendar?" She asked.

"Compendium." Alice corrected. Helen just gave a slight nod, eyes together in confusion.

"I'm going to see that the tea and pastries are almost ready." Helen said, eyeing Alice with a tight, knowing smile.

"Oh how lovely! Tea! Look at the time, it's teatime!" He said, lifting his pocket watch, which Alice was fairly certain no longer worked.

"You said there's turmoil?" Alice said, taking his hand lightly and leading him to the couch. He seemed timid at their contact, but followed still.

"Only slight turmoil. Races that formerly followed the red queen are now having issues assimilating into a peaceful Underland. The Bigolobottoms are terrorizing the Gryphon's, the Mad-jack are fighting with the Dodo's for Iplam and the Mendrite don't know what they're doing and just keep running around in circles and into trees. The trees are starting to get offended."

"I see," Alice said, not understanding half of what he said. When she heard her mother talking to one of the servants in the kitchen, she realized that her mother could possibly have a heart attack if she knew what they were saying. She would think he daughter completely mad, " Perhaps we shouldn't mention anything of Underland to my mother."

"Why ever not?" Tarrant questioned with a slight frown.

"Because," Alice said, looking towards the hallway that led to the kitchen, "she doesn't know it actually exists. She thinks it's just a place called Wonderland that exists only in my dreams."

"What is with you Overlanders and thinking Underland is a dream. It's slightly offensive. We don't think Overland is just a myth." He gave a hurt look as he slouched back into the sofa. Alice only smiled at him.

"Things like world's through rabbit holes, talking animals, mad tea parties, and white queens don't exist in London, or anywhere in Overland. At least not that most people know of."

"Really?" He said, leaning in towards her, very intrigued. Alice was aware that their faces were quite close.

"Nope. It's all just grey buildings, boring people and non-talking animals. It's just dull, really. At least when you compare it to Underland." He smiled brightly at this.

"Does that mean you'll come?" He whispered, enthusiastically. When he saw how close they were, he leaned back a bit, "Back to Underland I mean?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled back. His eyes softened and he gave a sigh of relief, like he'd been holding his breath for hours. Alice's mother walked in, hands folded at her stomach.

"Everything is ready. Now we just need your sister. She's terribly late." Helen glanced at the clock with irritation.

"A trait that apparently runs in the family." Tarrant teased. With a pursed smile she flicked Tarrant nose, who then nudged her enough that she fell over on her side, laughing all the while. When she sat up, her and Tarrant both giggling like children, Alice glanced to her mother, who was giving them the oddest look.

"What is it, mama?" Alice questioned.

"Nothing. You two are just…a lot alike. Very…in sync?" Just as she said this, there was a knock on the door, "I'm going to greet your sister and her family."

Alice, who was a faded pink at her mother's insinuation, folded her hands in her lap.

"Your sister is here?" Tarrant said, apparently aware of Alice's sudden change of mood, and most likely confused by it.

"Yes, my sister Margaret and her husband Lowell, and her two children. And possibly another."

"Possibly another? How do you mean?"

"I'm quite certain she's pregnant. Again. That's why she called this little gathering, to tell us of her amazing news."

"I sense a wee bit o' bitterness in your tone, dear Alice." He raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"It's just that whenever Margaret brings news, whether it was about her engagement, or her first child or her second child, while it's nice, it always reminds my mother that I am, at the moment, suitor-less. Then, my mother will push me even harder to get married and have a dozen child. It grows tiring."

"Hmm. I see what you mean. Maybe," He said, leaning forward from the sofa again, "you should just get married. Get it over with." Alice examined his face and saw there was humor in it.

"I'll marry when I find love. My mother can push all she wants, but she married my father because she loved him. Why should she expect any less from me?" A spark lit in Tarrant's eyes, though it could have been her imagination.

"And children?" He asked, face slightly serious.

"When I meet the right person, yes. But I couldn't bare, no pun intended, to have the children of someone I didn't love. I want to look at their faces and see their father, the man I love. I don't think that's too much, is it?" Tarrant only watched her, like he was studying her.

"Not at all. You deserve nothing less than a man who adores you, which I'm quite stunned you don't have in the hundreds in the front yard, begging for your attention," When she smiled shyly at his compliment, he didn't lean back, but closer, and said in a loud whisper" Unless you do, and I just didn't see them."

"No. Any suitors that I have I usually turn off by the first conversation. Most people just find me odd. One man even told me that while I was pretty to look at, when I talked he thought I should be locked away. He wasn't very nice." Alice frowned at the memory. She'd only been of sixteen years, and her ego was greatly crushed by this statement.

"And I'd say he was obviously as blind as a bat in the head! When you talk Alice, you light up everything. At least in my opinion," Alice nearly swooned on the spot, " but he was right in that you are very pretty. More than pretty. Why, your Alice pretty, which is on a whole other level of pretty. Your eyes are just…and your hair…and your-"

"Tarrant." She laughed out, not really wanting to stop him.

"Lips. I'm fine." His cheeks grew rosy, which made Alice's heart race faster than it already was.

Perhaps he fancies me, too. Maybe he's not just being polite.

"I think you'll have lots of children." He added, bumping her very lightly with his arm. She tried to force a smile, but was too overcome by him. Their eyes met again in a dizzying haze that made Alice feel like she was floating away. She might have imagined it, but she though she saw him lean in closer. But then, her mother came in, as well as Margaret and her family.

"Sorry it took so long. Damien and Helena found a frog in the front yard and wanted to show mama. They were fascinated by the creature," Margaret said before her eyes fell on the unexpected guest, " Oh, hello. Mother told me Alice had a male visitor."

Tarrant stood up, quickly, alarming Alice with the speed. He then bowed, hat in hand.

"How do you do, Alice's sister. I am Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the White Queen." He placed his hat back on his head.

"I told you. He did the same thing when he met me. Odd." Helen whispered to Margaret, not attempting to conceal her words from Tarrant, or Alice. Alice found herself quite annoyed.

Proper people sure don't act proper sometimes.

"But very gentlemanly. Where does the White Queen rule, if I might ask?" Margaret queried politely. Before he could say anything however, Alice answered for him.

"Iceland." Truthfully, she didn't know if Iceland even had a queen. But she was lying through her teeth, so it would have to do. Plus, if they checked into it, she could always think of a better answer, to be sure. Alice had told Margaret of her dreams of Underland in detail, though then she called it Wonderland. She couldn't risk her connecting the dots. They didn't need to know about Underland. They belonged safe in London, unaware of the dangers that lurk down rabbit holes. Tarrant had turned to her with a questioning gaze, but then turned back when Alice gave no expression. When Lowell entered, he caught sight of the new man and gave him an expression of wary.

"Hightopp, huh? Never heard that name before."

"It's a Iceland thing, I suppose." Tarrant laughed, a little too playful for Lowell's tastes. Tarrant then stopped.

"Well, enough chatter!" Helen interjected. Tarrant sat back down next to Alice, staring at the floor in apparent contemplation, "What is the news?"

Margaret and Lowell exchanged a quick glance. Margaret looked overly excited, and Lowell was, as usual, faking it.

"We're pregnant! Again!" Helen and Margaret both squealed girlishly and hugged, as Helena and Damien watched, unchanged. Tarrant turned to Alice, who gave him a look of 'I told you so.'

"Congratulations, Maggie." Alice said, smiling in amusement. Sure, she was happy for her sister, but it was so predictable. Alice never wanted her life to be that predictable. As the hours flew by, Margaret and Helen yapped endlessly about baby names and colors for the babies room, and blah blah blah (as Alice saw it).This left her and Tarrant to lead their own conversation, while Lowell remained silent as he drank his tea. Tarrant had had six cups of tea, much to the bafflement of the three members of the party that weren't aware of his fondness for tea. They'd talked about everything and anything. Stories of their lives, odd devices, books they'd read. Alice even confided in him her longing to fly.

"Well, you can travel by hat anytime. It's much like flying, after all!"

"Maybe not anytime, since as I am currently, I could not fit on your hat," Alice flicked the brim of Tarrant's hat in a downward motion, "but maybe sometime when there's some pishalver and upelkuchen present."

"Some what?" Helena questioned while staring at Alice with large, brown eyes.

"Mama, Aunt Alice said piss!" Damien ran to his mother giggling as his sister followed.

"No, no, no," Tarrant began, looking directly to the children, "pishalver. Pish. With a 'shh' sound."

"Yes, 'shh' like 'be quiet', Damien. You should try it some time!" Alice teased. Damien stuck his tongue out at Alice, who did the same.

"What is pishalver? And um, appaulkitchen?" Lowell questioned. Alice gave a rough snicker into her hand and Tarrant almost spit out his tea.

"Upelkuchen. It's a local recipe. They both are. Sort of like…" Tarrant looked to Alice for an answer.

"Alcohol?" She replied, unsure.

"Alcohol? Alice, I wasn't aware you indulged in that…substance." Margaret leaned back, making sure to keep her head high, as if to say 'well, I certainly don't.'

"I don't. I said it was like alcohol not that it was alcohol. It sort of makes you feel…funny."

"Funny? How do you mean?" Helen asked, intrigued.

"Like you're too small, and then you're too tall." Tarrant explained, shorting on some of the details.

"And which does that? The upelkuchen or pishalver?"

"Both. Pishalver makes you feel too small. Upelkuchen, too tall. You take both in synchrony to sort of find a happy middle." Alice knew they wouldn't understand. They didn't have the minds to. They had Overlander minds, which are not really bad by any means, just different from Underland minds. Alice fancied herself to have the latter.

"So you end up just feeling…the same?" Margaret gave a distinctive furrow of her brow, obviously not getting it.

"It's…yes, and no. The point is the journey. Sometimes its good to be too small…other times too tall. But being your right proper size is always better in the end." Tarrant smiled, feeling like he'd fully explained himself. Everyone just remained silent.

"You have to experience it to understand." Alice finished, though the silence remained.

"Oh, mister Hightopp!" Helen spoke, breaking the odd tension, "you said you were a royal hatter to the queen of Iceland, correct?" Tarrant gave a quick, tense nod.

"What is that like? To hat a queen? It certainly must be hard to be so proper all the time. I've only had to endure lords and ladies. I can only imagined what a queen is like!" Margaret chimed in, excitedly.

"No. Mirana isn't much for propriety. Though she tries to seem elegant all the time, which I assure you, she's not, she's much more for freedom of expression. It's quite nice to hat her."

"Ah. You call her by her first name? She doesn't mind?"

"No. Not at all. We're quite close. We've known each other since we were wee babes."

"Close, eh?" Lowell chuckled, "Might you become King someday then?"

Alice felt her heart leap into her throat like a frog at the insinuation. Alice had, in fact, wondered about the extent of the Hatter and the White Queen's relationship. It kept her up many a nights, worrying that she would go back to Underland only to find the two together, or Hatter at least with someone else. She held her breath, waiting for an answer, not sure how she would react if she found out they were courting. Or that he loved her. Tarrant was silent for a moment, like he didn't understand.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no. No. Mirana is my…cousin, of sorts. And much like a sister to me. I'm not sure how things are done here, but we don't have romantic inclinations for our family members in Und-Iceland."

Alice let out a sigh. A loud sigh. She blushed as she did, knowing that everyone must have heard. But no one turned to her, so she just relaxed into the sofa slightly, not realizing that she'd tensed up so immensely.

"I see. And no, we don't do that here either." Helen sipped her tea.

"At least out-rightly." Alice spoke under her breath. At this, everyone turned to her.

"Alice!" Helen scolded as Margret refrained from laughing. Even Lowell had a smirk on his face.

"What? It's true. We don't know what goes on behind closed English doors. England's royal line itself is tainted with incest and cousin-coupling. Let's not deny the past." Alice sat up, defending her point and knowing full-well that her mother wouldn't like it.

"Alice! This is not proper conversation. Be a lady, please." Helen closed her eyes, apparently embarrassed at her daughter's truthful statement. Like everyone in the room wasn't fully aware of how Alice was.

"And what would be proper, mother?" Alice said, snidely.

"Proper is holding your tongue. Proper is being polite and not being crude. Proper is getting married and having children. That is what is proper." Alice said nothing, knowing that if she did, the argument would only intensify.

"Oh, my! Look at the time! Lowell, we must be heading home. It's past the children's

bedtimes." Margaret stood up, trying to avoid the coming conversation which she's heard a million times. She was trying to get out while she could.

"Ah, I'll walk you out." Helen followed her daughter and family out, giving a glare to her younger one as she left. Alice gave a sigh when they were all gone.

"Proper? What's so great about being proper?" She whispered, to herself and Tarrant.

"I haven't a clue, my dear Alice. Are you alright?" Tarrant leaned in again, eyes large and bright with sweet concern.

"No," Alice confessed, truthfully. She's said it before she could think, and quickly glanced to Tarrant for his reaction. His lips were turned downward and his eyes were dark, "I can't take it anymore. I'm slipping…I'm…"

She was numb. But underneath, she could feel the rising storm, a storm coming for her. It would explode and then destroy everything. She couldn't risk exploding, not on her mother. Not now. She would be leaving for Underland soon, and there was a chance she wouldn't be able to come back. She felt Tarrant move in closer to her. Alice was sure he didn't know what to do.

"Alice…I, " He stuttered, "is there anything I can do?" Alice looked to him, finally feeling something as she did.

"I have to leave. I can't live my life like this. There are only two ways out that I know…and only one of them has a happy ending," Alice breathed in, finding it odd that she was revealing so much to him, "I need to leave London. My world. Underland is where I belong. Everything is finished. I need you to help me wrap things up, okay?"

Tarrant's dark eyes were even darker now as he nodded, lifelessly.

"What can I do?"

"For now," Alice said, grabbing his hand, " Follow me. I need some fresh air."


	3. Notions Of Nurishment

Chapter 3- Notions of Nourishment

He followed her as she lead him to the backyard and then to the garden area, which was covered by small willow trees. They sat on a bench underneath one, and Alice gave a loud breath.

"I can't get into an argument with my mother. I'm too emotionally worn of fighting the same fight," Alice glanced up to the stars, feeling Tarrant's eyes follow her movements. She unclipped her hair and let it fall around her shoulders, wanting to feel the breeze in her hair," We're leaving tomorrow for Underland. I'll pack my things tonight."

"Alice, are you sure? It's not too soon?" Tarrant grabbed her hand and held it as his eyes tried to meet hers. Alice turned to him, her cheek placed lightly on her shoulder.

"It's been a long time coming, Tarrant." Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"I have a confession of sorts." Tarrant muttered out abruptly. Alice, who had let her head fall back, eyes closed, turned to him.

"Oh?" Tarrant gave a stiff nod.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I came? And I told you that it was because Underland was in turmoil?"

"Of course." He nodded again at her understanding, appearing hesitant to go on.

"While all of that was true, that was just an excuse for me to come. In all honesty, I just wanted to see you. I," he said, turning away. Alice felt her heart flutter rapidly and her stomach tightened, "I've missed you terribly, you know."

"I've missed you, too!" She said a bit too quickly, much to Tarrant's surprise, " And I'm so glad you came. I had been planning to leave for Underland soon, but I wasn't sure how I was going to explain it to my mother. But with you here, it will be so much easier."

"What do you have in mind?" Alice stayed quiet for a pause, hesitant to tell him her plan.

"I was thinking, well," She shifted in her seat, insecurely, "since my mother is already convinced you and I are secretly courting, why don't we go with that?" She hyped herself up to look at him. His face was soft, eyes filled with something strange and indistinguishable.

"You want us to be engaged?" Alice nodded, and then he did, "Okay. So, we're going to Underland, or Iceland, to live?"

"Yes. And we can't get married in England because you aren't a citizen. I'm planning on becoming a citizen of Under-or Iceland, rather."

"And what about the wedding? Wouldn't your mother expect to be invited?"

"Yes, but maybe we can just put the wedding off for a year or so. And when the time comes, I can say that we are no longer together." Alice finished.

That was as far as her plan had gone in her mind. She's been thinking of a plan while the two had been talking, all the while trying not too get engulfed in the idea of actually getting married to the Hatter. Tarrant nodded, then looked to the floor, hand on chin. He was in deep thought. Alice leaned back again, content with the silence since her mind was so noisy at the moment.

"So why wouldn't you come back to Londonland?" He asked, once again abruptly. Alice ignored the fact he'd called it 'Londonland' and turned back to him, wheels in her head turning once again.

"Maybe I found something I love there. Maybe I found a job, or some other reason for being." Alice said, for a brief moment letting images of her future life in Underland wash over her eyelids; images that included the man who sat next to her.

"Maybe you'll find someone to love?" Tarrant spoke softly, as if to not frighten her away.

"Maybe I did." She whispered, looking him directly in the eye. She wasn't sure if he'd caught her momentary slip, or just figured she'd returned to the tense they were using before his comment. Something in Tarrant looked frightened, whether it was at the slip, or the idea of Alice loving him, she didn't know. Alice turned away, putting her hairclip back in, "We should go back in. We need to get this over with." With that she got up and walked in, waiting for Tarrant to do the same but not turning to him. Things had just gotten very intense and she didn't quite know how to handle it.

When they walked back in to the dining area, Alice's mother was silently drinking tea. Alice gulped, knowing what she had to do.

"Alice, dear, I wondered where you went off to."

"Sorry, mother. I," Alice turned to Tarrant and locked her arm into his, "we," she corrected herself, "have something to tell you."

At this, Alice's mother grinned and put her tea down.

"Oh?" Alice gave a nervous nod. Her mother seemed to be about to burst, either at the seams or into tears. Maybe both.

"Tarrant and I are…"Alice gulped again, not able to find the word. Her mother had waited over twenty years to hear these words, and now, they were a lie. Guilt crept up on her, but she shook it off and continued, forcing the word out, "engaged."

Helen gave an awfully loud sigh, coupled with a very large smile. She clapped her hands together once, then looked at the two "engaged'' people.

"I never thought it would happen!" Helen stood up, pulling her daughter into a warm, happy hug. Then, she grabbed Tarrant's face, "and with such a nice young man. You may be odd, but so is Alice, and so was my husband. You're the perfect addition!" Tarrant gave a rather large smile, fully taking in the compliment.

"He is, isn't he?'' Alice mooned, getting lost in the moment as if it were one of her fantasies. She quickly turned away from his happy eyes, afraid to delve further into acting out such a role.

"Come, come!" Helen motioned for the two to sit down, "when's the wedding?"

"Not for a while, I don't think. We have to work out some…legal issues." Alice looked to Tarrant, who smiled sweetly.

"Legal issues?" Helen asked, obviously concerned. Alice took another gulp.

"Mama, I'm," Alice stammered out. The second part was harder than the first. Helen's face went pale.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant." She said, flatly. Alice gave a loud sigh. She could tell that the man next to her hand gotten quite motionless.

"No, mama. I'm not pregnant. I'm leaving. I'm moving to Iceland. To be with Tarrant." Alice huffed, letting in all fall out of her mouth.

"Oh," Helen said, looking relieved at first, but then a bit sad, "when?"

Alice turned to Tarrant, then back to her mother. She took a large breath.

"Tomorrow."

Helen's face grew sadder, and tinged with shock.

"So soon?" She said, though more defeated than exasperated.

"I'd leave at a later date if I could but…we're running out of time. There's a lot happening in Iceland. Things are happening very quickly there. I need to get back as soon as possible. Mama, I do hope you understand." All anger had faded as she talked with her mother. How silly it all seemed now.

"I do. I do. But," Helen sighed, "I just got you back. I had my little girl all her life. Then, she goes away for a year to another country. Then she comes back, only to leave for another foreign country, for good. And to be married. You'll have a completely new life, and I won't be apart of it." Helen began to cry softly, and instantly Alice was at her side, kneeling on the floor in front of her mother.

"You'll always be apart of my life. I'll come back. I'll visit." Alice took her mother hands in hers.

"You will? It won't be a hassle? " She said, smiling, and she touched her daughter's face gently. Alice turned to Tarrant, unsure if it would actually be possible. As she looked at him, she waited for an answer with held breath. At first, Tarrant wasn't sure why she was looking at him, but then understood. He grinned widely and nodded quickly.

"Quite often, I should think." He explained happily while sporting his usual mad grin. Alice let out a sigh of relief and looked back to her mother.

"See? I'll be back! Often even!"

Alice put her head on her mother's knee in a very childlike manner, though, at the moment, she didn't care. She was leaving for a strange world and didn't know when she would see her mother next, though Tarrant's words had comforted her enormously. Helen huffed in emotion, stroking her child's face while gazing at her daughter lovingly, like she was trying to absorb all of her features in case she never saw her again.

"My dear girl, be happy. No matter what, be happy. You've never been one for conformity," Helen looked to Tarrant, "and now, you've found your match, as I found mine in your father. All I ask is that you say goodbye to Margaret and her family."

"Of course! I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to my sister!"

"Will you come to the Ascot's tomorrow then? Margaret will be there. Or do you plan to leave in the morning?"

"Oh," Alice had admittedly completely forgotten about their other engagement tomorrow. Apparently, Lady Ascot still wished to mingle with the Kingsleigh's, "yes, of course. I should probably discuss giving away my apprenticeship with the company, anyway. Wait," Alice said, standing up, "as long as its not another surprise engagement party." Helen gave a light chuckle and Alice noticed that Tarrant sat up straighter.

"No, of course not. At least, if it is, I haven't been told of it. Besides, I think it's a little late now to get married to Hamish, don't you think."

"Not late, no because there does not exist a proper time to marry him at all. He's not right for me, as I've said before," Alice walked to Tarrant who look at her with soft eyes, "I've found my right man." Alice leaned against him, taking his arm as he offered it.

"I can see that. It's quite astonishing, really."

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned.

"You two really care for each other. It's written on your faces. When you look at each other you can basically see hearts circling around your heads!" Helen laughed again, standing up. Alice gave a nervous laughter. It just got very awkward.

"We are mad." Tarrant said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. Alice looked to him in curiosity but he didn't look back.

"Mad?" Helen raised an eyebrow.

"For each other. We're mad for each other." Alice tried to explain. Her mother accepted her explanation and smiled.

"It's passed ten. We all need to sleep. Tarrant," the green-eyed man looked up to Helen, a bit disoriented, "you can stay in Margaret's old room. It's just next to Alice's, so you won't be far from each other." Tarrant gave a tight smile, then a tight nod.

He sure is acting odd.

Mrs. Kingsleigh lead the way to Tarrant's room as Alice watched her friend quietly. He seemed quite upset, though he was making an enormous effort to hide it. Alice would talk to him about it before the night was through. She was determined to get it out of him.

"That is your room Tarrant. There are guest clothes in the wardrobe. I'll leave you two alone to say goodnight. Go to your separate rooms afterward. Both of you." Helen traveled down the hall to her bedroom, watching the two before she closed the door.

When they were left alone, Alice opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She just stood there, mouth open, like a moron. He didn't seemed too phased by it, since he too seemed oddly uncomfortable.

"Goodnight, my dear." He said quickly before, even quicker, opening his door, walking through and then closing it. Now, Alice was even more disillusioned than before. In a rather dazed state. She followed suit and went into her room.

Perhaps they wouldn't be talking tonight.

Alice changed into her night clothes, all the while wondering what could be bothering Tarrant so. Had she done something? Perhaps he simply wasn't comfortable with pretending to be in love with her. Or perhaps, even worse, he'd caught on to Alice's feelings and didn't know how to properly reject her without damaging their friendship. Once changed, Alice plopped down onto her bed, face in pillow and gave a low grunt.

How utterly horrendous it will be if he rejects me. I haven't even considered that possibility. What a girl I am.

Though she no longer had her nightmares of Underland, she still had nightmares nonetheless. Some were about her father's death, some were about ships sinking and some were even about the Red Queen and Knave; but never directly about Underland or her friends. Those things were reserved for her more pleasant dreams. The ones especially wonderful involved her and the Hatter, usually drinking tea or dancing, or perhaps even just talking. Sometimes, they were even doing other things. Improper things. Things between each other's legs. Tonight, she wouldn't have one of those pleasant dreams, though the Hatter was there.

Alice was wandering through Tugley wood, dazed and confused. She knew this place yes, but she still couldn't find her way. Everything was blurry and scattered; leaves were frozen midair and the colors of the trees faded in and out, while the ground below seemed to be evanescent. Before it could evaporate completely, the ground illuminated towards one of several now seen paths surrounding her. In the distance, she could hear a wonderfully sang rendition of 'Very Merry Unbirthday.' This song she remembered well from childhood and in eased her panic immensely. She followed the path, and the voice that sang, knowing very well where, and to whom, it would lead her.

Once she reached the Mad Tea Party, expecting to see the bright happy one she remembered from her first visit, she was instead met with one even darker than the one from her second. The sky was a pale red, mixed with dark grey clouds that covered the majority of the sky. The windmill was burnt and ash. At the table, the pastries and desserts were moldy and deformed, some with large growths protruding out of them. As far as she could figure, there was no tea present. All of the seats were empty; all except one.

At the head of the table, Tarrant sat, appearing to be asleep. His head was bowed in front of him, low enough that his top hat obstructed his face from view. All that could be seen from him was an odd, dark smile that curled over his teeth, showcasing his gap tooth. A bit frightened at his aura, Alice summoned the courage to walk to him. She stopped next to him and took her seat, the one she's always taken. He didn't look up. Instead, his smile faded. Swallowing back after several moments of silence, Alice thought of something to say.

"Is there any tea? I'm quite thirsty."

"No," He said, a slight tinge of his brogue playing along his accent, "only tears."

Alice glanced inside her teacup and was surprised to find that it was, in fact, filled with clear liquid. Had he cried into all of the teacups?

"No tea? Well, that's not like you." She tried to say, softly.

"I am not myself, you see. Who am I? Not me, I can tell you that. So who? Do you know? No, you couldn't could you? You don't want to know who I am. That's why you left. And that's why you didn't come back."

Voiceless, Alice stared at the Hatter, not knowing what to say.

"But I am coming back. I'm coming back with you. You came to get me, remember? We're going back to Underland together."

"That's not me. That is he. A fraction of me. Or I of him…I can't seem to remember. Never, ever, no matter the weather. Oh," he said, unenthusiastically as he lifted his head to meet Alice. His eyes were a dull grey, outlined in only the lightest green, "I made a rhyme."

Alice noticed that his clothes were completely colorless. Even his hat was grey. Seeing him in such a state startled Alice, even in her dream state. She felt her body shift uneasily in her bed at the sight.

"If you are not you, and the you that's with me isn't you…where are you? Where is Tarrant? Where is the Hatter?" Alice questioned him like he was a puzzle.

"Dead," the man said bluntly. When Alice gasped, his smile returned, "at least, he's close to it. Without you, without her, he's nothing. But he doesn't even know you are her…and if he did, he wouldn't believe it. That's why the Tarrant with you is not Tarrant. I am the part of him still waiting for you. I waited. And now, I am dying, too."

"What?" Alice stammered out, not understanding at all. She was her? He was part of Tarrant, the Tarrant with her, but the Tarrant with her was not himself since he didn't know Alice was her?

"Who is her?" She asked, meekly.

"You. You are her. The one. The reason. But he doesn't know that. So, he continues to die. And you are killing him. You are his poison, but you are the cure."

"The cure for what?"

"Me."

"Who are you?"

"A wounded part. A very ill part of him. Part of him that's infected and infecting the rest of him. Tell me Alice, how do you kill the dead?"

"What can I do?" Alice felt tears fall from her eyes.

"You should know the answer, Alice. It's part of who you are, and who Tarrant is suppose to be. Why is a raven like a writing desk? What can you do? How will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cure him. Kill me."

"Kill you? How? I don't understand…"

"Yes you do. And if you don't, you will. And if you won't, then he'll die. And we were all wrong…and you couldn't have done a thing." The man began to fade, twitching silently as his body spin in a small tornado, eyes glowing in dim, pale green, "You must nourish his mind, soul…and body."

"Whatever I must, I will do. For you, for him, for Tarrant. Anything."

"Good. I'm tired. I need to die. But Alice, even I feel it. As dark and cold as I am, I feel it. So think how strongly he must. Be careful, love," He said, his voice unaffected by the silent swirling of his body, "his notion of nourishment is quite disturbing," before he faded completely, he looked her dead in the eyes with his illuminated ones, a larger than normal smile stretching across his face, then from his face, then passed it all together, "but then again, so is hers."


	4. I Bet It's Just Natural

Chapter 4-I Bet It's Just Natural

Alice woke with a start, giving a light gasp as she sat up from sleeping position. Her heart was racing like a white rabbit late who was late for something. Before she could think, she was on her feet, then outside of her room, then knocking on Hatter's door, lightly, but with urgency.

After only a few moments, Tarrant opened the door, looking a bit confused. When she saw him, instantaneously, her arms were around him. She buried her head in his neck and smelled him, taking in the sweet essence of tea and natural aroma that she knew. The man in her dream had smelled of death and tears. Tarrant hesitantly embraced her back, unsure of why she was hugging him in the middle of the night.

"There, there. What is wrong, dearheart?" He said, gently pushing her away to look at her face.

"Can I come in?" She asked meekly, knowing that it perhaps wasn't proper, but also knowing its exactly what she wanted right now. They needed to talk. With unsure eyes, he glanced down towards her mother's room, then nodded lightly, motioning for her to come in.

"Now what's the matter?" He asked handing Alice a cup of hot tea. How he had hot tea in his room, Alice perhaps should have questioned, but didn't.

"I should ask you the same thing." Alice sipped some tea then glanced at him accusingly.

"Whatever do you mean? I do believe you came to my room. Not the other way around." He pressed a finger to her nose teasingly. She smiled at him but the smile quickly fell.

"Earlier, you seemed…perturbed. I was going to ask you about it but you left so quickly to your room."

"Ah. That," he said, putting his own cup of tea down on the tea tray that was next to the bed. The moon was bright, so she could see his face well. It was turned into a sad grin, "and I left because you seemed to be at a loss for words. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I was only uncomfortable because I thought you were. Why were you upset all of a sudden?" Alice placed her cup on the nightstand, and then grabbed his hand with hers. Tarrant first looked at their intertwined hands, then into her eyes. It made Alice shiver, the way he was looking at her.

"I guess, just talking about marriage and love brings up a lot of feelings I thought I put behind me." He looked down to the floor.

"Was there someone you…I mean, did you…have you ever been?" She stammered out, feeling a hard lump in her throat. Maybe he was in love with someone else, or was, and now is broken. Maybe he was married and had children, and maybe they died as well on Horvendush Day.

"Been in love or married?" Tarrant asked her to choose, but then shook his head, "Either way, no. And that's just the thing. You see, all Hightopp are born with a match. Someone out in the great, wide Underland who they will one day meet and marry."

"Hightopp don't marry other Hightopp?" She asked.

"No. Once a person marries a Hightopp, they become one. Then, their children are Hightopp. But anyway," He sighed loudly and gave another sad smile, "At the age of sixteen, each Hightopp is shown to the Oracle, who reads their palms and tells them the name of their match. Their Soulmatch, to be precise," Alice nodded in understanding, "when I was sixteen, I went. But when Amdreada read my palm, no name was present. She told me I didn't have a match. I would never know love…at least not the romantic or mutual kind. She said I was destined to find one person, since Hightopp can only love one person their whole lives, who would not be my match. Who would not love me back. I would never know love."

Alice could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She was surprised he couldn't hear it. Her heart ached for him. To think, Hatter thinking no one would ever love him in that way. To live a life not ever feeling worthy of love. But Alice knew better than that. She knew what she felt.

Her heart was screaming at her to tell him how she felt, to let him know that he was, in fact, loved. But Alice has barely admitted that to herself, so now, her head was swimming with the realization that she was, in fact, in love with him. That was the only explanation for this feeling. She didn't just fancy him. The Oracle had been wrong.

"I don't believe that." She said, trying to pin all her scurrying emotions down into one phrase that was both true, but not too true.

"You think I'm lying?" He gave a light chuckle.

"No, I believe that's what happened, but I don't believe it to be true. I think," she said, squeezing his hand and trying to catch his shy eyes, "the Oracle was wrong. If anyone is destined to be loved, it's you. Someone so wonderful as you is not meant to be loveless. I promise. You will know love." Finally, he looked at her. That same spark from earlier was in his eyes, illuminating her path.

"You promise?" He whispered, and once again, she thought she saw him lean in slightly.

"I do." Alice whispered back, letting her eyes flutter wildly at the feeling of his warm, tea scented breath curling around her cheeks. She leaned in slightly, too. But then, the same fear was in his eyes, and he pulled away.

"You're," he said, leaning back on his hands, and looking a bit nervous, "much muchier than before. Which is a good change, since last time you lacked muchness completely. I'm glad you are you."

"Thanks." She said, a little too quickly. After several beats of silence, Tarrant spoke.

"You were engaged?" Alice furrowed her brows in confusion, but then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. No, I wasn't. A couple years ago, just minutes before I fell down the rabbit hole the second time in fact, there was a secret engagement party for I, and Lord Hamish Ascot. He proposed to me, yes. But I said I needed a moment and took off. Oddly enough, it was running from him that I found the rabbit hole. After following Mctwisp, of course."

"And you said no?" Tarrant seemed quite curious.

"Yes. I said no. That was actually one of the questions I had to answer. And I did, though much to the displeasure of Hamish's mother, Lady Ascot. She's not very nice. And she definitely doesn't like me anymore. Now she just thinks me odd…and mad."

"Well, I'm glad I'm meeting her tomorrow. If she thinks you mad then she might think be completely at a loss of any mind at all." He chuckled madly.

"We'll only be there thirty minutes at the most. I'm anxious to get back. Speaking of going back, I have no idea where I'll stay when I'm there. Do you think the queen will let me stay at the castle again?"

"Oh yes. Without a doubt. You are, after all, Champion of Underland. You always will be. Underland will be more than happy to have you back though," he sighed, "not quite as happy as me." Alice felt her face get hot and turned away to conceal herself.

"You're sweet." She said, trying to sound as calm as possible, though she was raging inside with girlish glee.

"No. I'm just honest. And if you ever get tired of living with royals, I do have an awfully large house not far from Marmoreal. Thackery stays at times, but he mostly just falls asleep in the castle's kitchen." His gaze fell from distance, giving a remembering look, and he smiled lightly at whatever he was remembering.

"Oh, that would be lovely!"

"Really? You'd rather stay with a crazed, mad hatter than in a elegant white castle with elegant white royals?" He grinned madly.

"I'm tired of nobility. They're all so pompous and…boring. I'd much rather stay with you than anyone in the world!" She grinned back, feeling a bit of manic excitement come on. He grinned wider.

"Well then, it's settled. You may want to stay at Marmoreal for a day or so. The room that would be yours, at the moment, is filled with hats. I've been meaning to move them to the shop anyway."

"Shop? You have a shop?" Alice smiled excitedly.

"Ay, lass. Thay became unco popular, tha hats, so tha White Queen had ma shop built. Juist ootwi tha Castle. Tha's where ay live." He said, with violent enthusiasm in his brogue. Alice didn't understand much of what he said, but she'd gathered the gist. His hats were so popular that the queen had a shop built outside of the castle. Good for him.

"So I bet you're busy all the time then." Alice smiled, wondering if she ever get to see him if he was so busy making hats for all of Underland.

"Not all the time, no. I get weekends off, which is something I certainly am not accustomed to in my line of work."

"There's that high of a demand for hats?" She teased. His grin grew and shook his head.

"People like me don't usually have that kind of luxury."

"And what exactly are people like you?" She interrogated, not liking his train of thought.

"Lower-end status people. Hightopp." He shrugged, keeping a smile, though it seemed less lively.

"Oh, stop it. You're the best kind of person, remember? I still believe that to be true. Besides, aren't Hightopp always employed at court? How are you lower-class when you work for royalty?"

"Because of just what you said: we work for royalty, but that doesn't make us royal. Hightopp are employed at court simply because we are very good at what we do. A very determined bunch we are," he smiled warmly but quickly that smile turned sour as his eyes grew wide and his gaze turned to one of mental distance, "were."

Not knowing what else to do, Alice grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, rousing him from his thoughts. He quickly snapped out of his daze and smiled at her, squeezing her hand in return to reassure her.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, darling. Just so you know," his mad grin re-stretch across his face, "I won't look like this in Underland. I mean, I do look more akin to this than how you saw me last, but I will look different."

Not sure as to why he was telling her this, she just gave a reassuring nod and brought her hand to his face, rubbing his cheek lightly with her thumb.

"I do miss your face. This one is so foreign. I miss your large eyes and strange markings. I also miss your mad hair." That was all it took for him to look positively joyous.

"Those are very much the same, though my 'markings' as you call them are quite light on my skin, as they should be. My madness has quelled much since Frabjous Day, so I've mostly returned to how I was prior. I'm still mad, of course, but in the good way. Not in the angry, vengeful way."

"That's good. All that anger isn't good for the soul."

"Nae, it wasnae," He slipped into his accent as he thought of his past, and Alice had to admit that his accent drove her wild, "Alice, my darling girl, it is well passed midnight. You should get back to sleep…you have a big day changing worlds tomorrow!"

"You're probably right. We can talk more tomorrow," She said, standing up and straightening her nightgown. She turned to him and smiled, and as she was about to leave, a mad, crazy, wonderful idea occurred to her. She turned to him and bent low to where she was eye level with him, then she kissed his cheek, getting as close to his mouth as she dared, slowly and sweetly, "goodnight, my dear hatter."

Even in the moonlight, Alice could see he was blushing. She then turned her heels and opened the door. But then, he spoke.

"By the way," Alice leaned against the doorframe, as he looked at her as he'd never completely looked at her before. There had been traces, but this…this was passion, "just because I haven't been loved, doesn't mean I haven't loved."

"Oh. Really?" Alice said, a little caught off guard. She's wanted to make the last move of the night, and now here he was, saying things that made her heart hopeful and stupid, "You've found her then?" Alice tensed up as he nodded, "and she doesn't love you?"

"I'm not sure." As he said this, his green eyes darkened with something beautiful, and in them also was the look of curiosity. He was analyzing her. The look took her breath away, though she'd regained enough to speak. She took a few steady breaths before, once again, trying to reveal her feelings as best as she could without out rightly saying it like a dunce.

"She does. I bet she does." She gave as womanly of a smile as she could, watching Tarrant as his eyes darkened even further, and then exited the room. She had made the last move. Success.

When she got to her room, Alice sighed in relief. Things had become intense again, and she couldn't feign dislike for the feeling. Even still, she would much rather have him. It wasn't the chase she was after; it was him. Contrariwise, Alice could be making all of this up in her head. He could be talking about anybody (well, not the White Queen.)

But don't some things just come to people? This feels so…natural.

Alice curled into her bed, letting today's events slowly faded into a mist above her head. Slowly, she moved from consciousness to astral plane, and drifted into slumber land. There, she had more dreams. Pleasant dreams. Dreams of her future in Underland. Dreams of tea, hats and the last name Hightopp.


	5. Preparing For Battle of Another Kind

The dream had not invaded her sleeping mind, but when she awoke, the Not-Tarrant's lifeless grey eyes was the first image to appear on the back of her eyelids. The suddenness by which it had come into her mind's view had startled her completely awake, making her gasp as she did so. It was brighter in her room than she's expected, so she closed her eyes tight, trying to let them recuperate. She looked to the clock next to her bed and was most distressed to see that she had but thirty minutes to eat, get ready for afternoon tea, and then pack for Underland. Alice shot up out of bed, ran to her vanity to brush out her mess of hair, and then changed as quickly as possible.

'Another blue one, I should think. After all, why break tradition?' Alice smiled to herself at the thought of returning to her heart's home, side by side with the Hatter.

This dress was one of her favorites; simple and free. The straps hung slightly off her shoulders in a single layer of ruffle, covering only a few or so inches of her arms. Around the collar, a silk strip in a light gold outlined the edges of chest and shoulder straps. On the bust and form-fitted waist, large buttons of the same light gold color trailed downward and stopped at the very end of her abdomen and start of her hip line. The bustle was a simple, mid-calf high skirt that had very light, golden floral printing. Alice then slipped on her off-white boots.

She didn't wear a corset or stockings. There was no longer any need for those silly garbs. Alice would no longer be Alice of London but Alice of Underland. She would not need to pretend anymore. After pinning her hair back into a simple up-do, she ran down stairs to eat. She wondered if Tarrant…

"Oh! Good morning, my dear. I hope you had nice dreams." Tarrant beamed when he saw her, his charming lisp coming through more than it had yesterday. He sat at the kitchen table with an empty plate (and tea, of course) with Helen, appearing to have been having a pleasant conversation. When he examined her further, his eyes widened and then he stood up, making Helen jump slightly at the speed, "Why Alice, you look absolutely…" he searched for the word for a moment, then found it, "Alice-y!"

Alice laughed into her hand, walking towards him. When he offered his hand, she took it. Much to her surprise, he then spun her around like they were dancing. She giggled again, and he continued his awed gape at her.

"Why thank you, Tarrant. And yes, my dreams were lovely." She blushed, remembering not her nightmare, but the ones that came later in the night.

"I'm very glad. You must eat! We have a very busy day ahead, you know." He poked her nose his index finger lightly. She obliged and sat down, feeling the weight of her empty stomach as air.

"Alice, won't you have some bacon? Or eggs at least." Helen insisted after seeing her daughter only picking the herbivore friendly foods.

"Still trying that, are we? Mother, you know I don't eat meat. And I don't fancy eggs much either."

"You don't? But I thought all Overlanders ate meat." Tarrant questioned after sipping some of his tea.

"Oh, no. Alice literally woke up one day as a child and refused to ever eat meat again. Something about cats and rabbits residing in fancy little houses…"

"And being dressed in shoes and hats and trousers." Alice finished, smiling at the little poem she'd written at the age of only seven. It was about Underland, obviously. The land had an effect on her even as a small child.

"Is that so?" Tarrant held back a smile, obviously catching on to what the poem was about.

"Well, your future husband doesn't either, apparently. Apparently people in Iceland don't eat meat, as he was just telling me."

"Yes, I guess you could say the animals are like friends there. They basically walk around with shoes and hats and trousers…" Tarrant gave a mischievous grin, like a child testing how far he could push the envelope. Alice gave a tight lipped smile, only making his grow wider.

"The toast will be fine, mama. I'm sure Lady Ascot will have fruit at the tea party anyway. I should eat light." She said, pouring herself some tea, then adding two sugar and a dash of cream. Tarrant smiled as she did so, which Alice thought odd.

"Well, then. I have to finish getting ready. We'll be off very soon, you two." Helen got up from the table, smiling at Alice, then exited to her room.

"Why did you smile just now, when I was mixing my tea?" She smiled as she asked.

"Simply because that was precisely how you took your tea when I first met you. I guess it's not that odd, two sugars and a dash of cream, but I just found it…endearing. Same curious girl I met as a child." He put his elbow on the table and leaned his face into his palm, something most would think not proper at the breakfast table. Alice just smiled at how completely unlike anyone in Overland he was. But then, she thought back to what he'd just said. Did he just see her as the same little girl he'd met so many years ago? Was she just some child to him?

"Well," she said, then sipped some tea, trying to once again qualm her racing thoughts, "I think I've changed a bit." She'd sounded a bit nervous, and he caught on after a few moments, his face changing into one of understanding.

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. I mean, you're actually quite different now. You were just a wee lad back then…"

"Lad? But I'm a girl. You've called me a boy and a lad before, but I was hoping that was over and done with. Now I'm just offended. Do I not look like a woman?" She asked, drinking some tea again. I mean surely he knew the difference between girl and boy, male and female, man and woman…

"Ah!" He stammered out, looking quiet aghast, "I've done it again! I just…children, both girls and boys, are called 'lad' in the Hightopp clan. Only when the girls start to…blossom…do they become referred to a lass. And you, well, you've definitely blossomed completely. I mean, you're…you are just absolute. You're absolutely Alice! The lassiest lass in all of Overland and Underland combined! And all I meant was that you still have your childlike muchness, that you haven't lost yourself, not that you look like a child or that I view you as a child. I most certainly don't and you…you look much like a woman. More womanly than any woman I've ever met, actually. The only woman I've ever really thought to look like a woman…the only one I notice at all! The only one to make me…"

"Tarrant!" She breathed, smiling a bright smile that hurt her cheeks. She felt light headed and warm, and her heart beat like a jungle drum.

"Notice…fez. Sorry." He gulped, face red as a cherry tart. He turned from her and to his tea, drinking it quickly as if to stop anymore ramblings, or to calm whatever was raging inside of him.

Alice had forced herself to stop him, though she truly liked where he was going with his rambling. But seeing that his face was getting redder and redder as he dug himself further into what Alice hoped was a confession of affection, Alice felt guilty, knowing it wouldn't really be right if he told her this way, against his will. She would save all that for Underland.

"It's quiet alright. That was…lovely." She smiled, grabbing his hand to reassure him a little.

"But I just think you're lovely…" He said, seemingly against his will, and then blushed. He stood up and began to walk towards the door, "I'm going to go to my room for a moment."

Alice got up, not wanting him to be embarrassed. She pulled on his hand from behind, stopping him in the doorway. He turned to her looking shier than she'd ever seen him.

"And I think you're wonderful, Tarrant." She stood on her toes and gave his cheek another kiss, though this one was longer and deeper.

She held his face with one hand at his jaw lightly, and her other hand she placed on his waist. He let his hand rest on her waist, pulling on the fabric there ever so lightly. She let her lips linger on his skin for just a moment too long, wanting to savor how it felt. She would memorize this feeling. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes looked almost…purple. His face was serene as she'd ever seen it, reminding her of when she went to see him when he was working for the Red Queen and placed his hat on his head. But in this one, unlike that one, wasn't unsure or wary. This one looked knowing and determined.

He grabbed her waist harder and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. A little stunned at first, Alice gasped, but then placed her arms around his neck tightly. He secured her to him further by pulling his body against hers, which Alice was making sure to savor. The feeling of their bodies connecting felt like the most comforting thing she's ever experienced; and also completely natural. Alice let the contact deepen further still, trying to close any and all distance between them by tightening her already airproof grip and arching her back into his body. She heard him give a contented sigh as she did so, and Alice could tell that this certainly was not just a friendly embrace. This was most definitely two people who adored and were attracted to each other's way of getting close. At this thought a shiver went throughout her being.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Helen called from the doorway, voice a bit unsure, "but we must be going. Is everybody ready?" The two jumped at her voice and broke apart, their faces warm with abashment.

"Yes, I believe so, mama." Alice said, looking down at her dress and straightening any wrinkle she saw with her hand.

"Yes, I believe she's right, ma'am."

"Oh, Tarrant, dear. Call me Helen. I am your future mother-in-law after all. We're family." Helen smiled at the man, who's face became ditzy.

"Family." He said, looking down to the floor with a far-off look. Alice grabbed his arm to snap him out of it, and then he did, he looked to her smiling quite widely and revealing his infamous gap. She smiled back when he held out his arm for her to take.

When they got in the carriage, Tarrant looked a little uneasy.

"What's wrong, Tarrant?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, looking around the carriage with wide eyes, "small spaces just concern me a wee bit. 'Tis probably due to being locked in the Red Queen's dungeon so many times. Those cell's are quite small and the bars leave very little space in between each other for air. And then there's the oysters." Tarrant shivered at the memories.

"You were arrested? For what?" Helen asked, a bit concerned that her daughter might be engaged to a criminal.

"The Red Queen arrested him for leading a revolution against her. She was a tyrant."

"Ay. Tha' she was." He slipped into his brogue a tad, which Helen found most peculiar.

"Was that a Scottish accent?" Helen queried, quite intrigued. When Hatter gave a puzzled furrow, Alice decided it would be best if she answered.

"Yes. He's Scottish, born in Scotland, raised there until he was ten, then his family moved to Iceland." Tarrant looked to Alice, then smiled, then looked back to Helen and gave a quick nod.

"I see. How very interesting! Alice's father was Scottish, though he was raised in England. He never knew his parents…he was raised by his Aunt and Uncle. Let's hope you two aren't related."

"No," Tarrant laughed, "I think if she was related to me, she would look a bit different. I come from a long line of quite distinct characters."

"So do I, but just different. My father's side seems to be completely full of madness." Alice grinned.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, confused as to why she said it so.

"I don't think so really. But English society does."

"Alice…" Her mother warned.

"What? Aunt Imogen has a few 'bizarre' delusions and suddenly she's not fit for proper civilization? That doesn't seem right to me. And what about Uncle Stanley? Locked away for keeping a journal of 'odd thoughts.' "

"Alice, please I beg of you…"

"Fine, I'll stop. But you know I'm right. And I'm just saying, I've read his journal and it's nothing compared to things I've written in mine. England would deem me 'insane' a lot quicker than they did Uncle Stanley." Tarrant gave a chuckle in his hand, which he tried to turn into a cough, but failed miserably. Helen gave a sigh. There were several minutes of silence, and Tarrant and Alice exchanged smiles to one another all the while.

"We're here. Thank the Lord that the trip is a quick one." Helen sighed as she exited.

"The lord? What lord does she wish to thank? Will I be meeting him?" Tarrant asked excitedly.

"No." Alice laughed, pulling on his hand to exit.

As they walked up the pathway towards the yard, Tarrant removed his hat, placing it between his arms at first, then holding it in his hands and fidgeting with it.

"Are you quite alright, Hatter?" Alice whispered once she noticed.

"I'm quite nervous, to tell the truth my dear. I don't like these sort of things. I don't like having tea parties with strangers…and this stranger worries me more than most, considering what you've told me about her."

"Oh," Alice sighed, wondering how she could tell him not to worry when she herself was worrying, and knowing there was good reason to. She was quite the snob, and most definitely would not like Tarrant, or the fact that he made hats, for royalty or not.

"Thank you for the reassurance." He rolled his eyes slightly while giving a nervous smile.

"Mama." Alice called out. Helen stopped and turned to the two people who were walking a few steps behind her.

"What is it dear?" Helen asked, joining where they stood.

"You go on ahead. I have to go over some proper tea party etiquettes with Tarrant. 'Tis a bit different in Iceland, I should think. We'll be along shortly."

"Though I'm not happy you waited until the last minute to do so, I agree that might be best, considering where we are and who will be in attendance. Hurry, please. But take your time." And with that, Helen walked towards the destination.

"Hurry, but take your time?" Tarrant asked, but then shook his head. Alice gave a side smile," now you're going to reassure me, right?" He asked with a wide smile. When hers dropped, so did his, "I've seen that look before…on Frabjous day. You have bad news for me."

"I'm afraid so, my dear Hatter. What you need is preparation. You see, Lady Ascot is a bit like the Red Queen…"

"Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!" He said, much too loudly. He automatically put his hand over his mouth. Alice assumed that was a reflex. He mouthed an 'Sorry' which Alice just smiled at.

"What I mean is, it is her way. Always her way. She won't like you…and like you said last night, she'll probably think you completely mad."

"Bluddy red queens al'wahs judging' meh…" He muttered, rubbing his temples.

"She also…" Alice was a bit unsure is she should finish her sentence, not wanting to offend him anymore. But it was better that he knew now, as compared to hearing it come from Lady Ascot's mouth.

"Wha?" He asked, his brogue still distinct and tone still angry.

"Won't like that you make hats. She may even insult your line of work…and your hat itself."

"Ay figurrd as much. Her kind al'wahs do…all the same thay are." He stood, eyes flaming, almost giving the illusion of being gold. But Alice knew his eyes didn't change here in Overland.

"Hatter," She said, grabbing his hands gently, "Tarrant," she corrected, not wanting to go back to not even a first-name basis with him, "You're going to need to remain calm, no matter what. Here, if you get too angry, they'll lock you away. And I don't want to have to rescue from imprisonment again." Alice joked at the end, trying to keep it light. His soft smile assured her.

"You didn't rescue me. Chess helped me escape." He poked her nose. At the thought, Alice's smile fell.

"I know…and I've always felt bad for leaving you. I won't let that happen again, ever." Alice's face and tone turned solemn and stern. Tarrant batted his eyes in puzzlement.

"When did the tone of the conversation go and change itself…'Twas quite rude, if you ask me." He gave a humored grin, and leaning his head back slightly, looking down at her with calm eyes.

"Tarrant." Alice urged, needing him to understand the implications of his actions should he 'act out' as she's seen him do in the past.

"I'm sorry. And I know you wouldn't…I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was only teasing…" He said, putting his hands around her face, but not letting them rest there completely.

"I know. But Tarrant, you have to promise me you won't act out should she say anything offensive. I can't afford to…" Tarrant held up a hand, which she was quite thankful for. Completing a sentence with 'I can't afford to lose you' might have changed the tone again…and Alice would then have to agree that that was quite rude.

"I promise. You're more important to me than this hat, or hat making in general. If you wish for me to stay calm, all you will have to do is ask…and perchance give me a slight," he grabbed her hand with his, bringing it in between them with a grace of air, "reminder. Alright?" Alice nodded, taking his hand in hers completely and leading the way to where her mother, sister, and Lady Ascot were most certainly waiting.

"It's time for battle, and some would say Lady Ascot is more fearsome than the Jabberwocky."

"Oh my…" Tarrant muttered under his breath.

"Oh my indeed."


	6. Mad Tea Party

**A/N: Hello! So, this is just me, taking the time to thank all of you who are reading this story. I wanted to chat a bit, let you get to know a bit about me. I'm going to start writing author notes after every update. It feels more personal that way. **

**I wrote the first 4 or 5 chapters a few years ago a little bit after the movie came out, and just recently with the announcement of the sequel, i started becoming interested in writing it again. It's my first fanfic, and it's not my best writing but i'm okay with it. I can't promise I'll update on a regular schedule ( i hate schedules, and like Alice i'm always late!) but i'm going to write when i feel like it, which happens to be quite a lot sometimes and not much at others. i don't know what's wrong with me, other than the fact i'm currently off my medication due to an allergic reaction. Yes, i am considered clinically insane. Lol. I'm bipolar and borderline with lots of anxiety issues, for those who are curious. So, the madness of Alice in Wonderland is what draws me to it, as I know a bit about insanity. **

**Anyways, i know the sequel, if it actually happens, will totally crush our Hatter/Alice hearts, but i can't help but ship them. And i also heard that it will 'take place in a different time period', so Alice will most likely be a 'new' Alice or a descendant of the original Alice. A total bummer. I actually am not completely looking forward to it...I'm afraid it's going to majorly suck, as a lot of sequels tend to. But who knows. I just know they are going to squash my Halice heart and i'm apprehensive about that aspect of the sequel. **

**So, I'll wrap this up. I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed and favorited. It means A LOT. I really, really, really appreciate it, especially the reviews. They make me want to keep writing! So, if you can, leave me a review, even if it's really short. **

**I'm going to update with this little author's note. Chapter 6 yay! Also, I'm not 100% sure where i'm going with this story or how far i'll take it. I have general ideas, and more intricate ideas, none of them are completely formed. The more favorites, follows and reviews i get, the more likely i'll keep going so keep that in mind ;)**

**Thanks again and happy madness!**

As they approached the table, Alice could see that her mother and sister, as well as Lady Ascot, were all, as she suspected, waiting at the tea table. But then, there was something odd. A fourth woman…with dark brown hair and red dress. Alice wondered who this mystery guest could be, but they reached the table before a good answer could reach her.

"Alice, at last." Lady Ascot's eyes were pinned to Alice, which sent her spirit to retreat inside herself for refuge.

That woman has the coldest eyes…but at least she's looking at me now.

"Yes, she is." Tarrant smiled. Alice returned the smile, knowing why 'alice at last' had a different meaning for them. Lady Ascot turned to look at Tarrant, eyeing him suspiciously, as if he were mad. She analyzed him, starting from his face, then to his top hat, then he odd clothes.

"Alice! I can't believe you're engaged!" Margaret said, getting up to hug her sister, and then Tarrant.

"Me either, really." Alice laughed, uncomfortable with the look on Lady Ascot's face. She was looking at Tarrant like he were trash, but Tarrant appeared oddly unaffected. Alice, however, felt her blood boiling.

"Please, sit." Lady Ascot said with no enthusiasm. The two did so, sandwiching themselves between Helen and the mystery guest. Alice made sure to sit next to the new girl, wanting to make sure Tarrant felt as comfortable as possible. Margaret sat back down, smiling giddily at her sister. Alice blushed a bit. She really hoped no one asked any questions.

"So how did you two meet?" Margaret asked with extra girlish pep.

"Oh, um…" Alice seized up. She hadn't rehearsed this. Why hadn't she rehearsed this?

"I was in China the same time she was. There on hat-related business." Tarrant answered unexpectedly. Alice turned to him, and smiled, trying not to show her relief.

"I see." Margaret said, still smiling.

"What kind of 'hat-related' business?" Helen asked, sipping some tea.

"His cup is empty, Miss Kingsleigh." Lady Ascot interrupted. Alice looked to her mother, who, looked to her daughter, then to the tea pot, then to Tarrant's empty cup, then back to Alice.

"Oh, right…" Alice said, grabbing the teapot and pouring him tea. She looked to him, who looked baffled, but just smiled. Proper English girls poured their husband's tea.

"Anyway, I was there obtaining some materials. China has the best silk, you know. Though it is awfully dreadful that they kill the silkworms…"

"Why is that dreadful? What other purpose do they serve?" The mystery guest questioned, her voice flat and cold. Tarrant's mouth opened partially in shock, but also as if he was trying to find the words to say.

"Silkworm are like every other creature. They serve purpose that far outreach the hands of humanism. All living creatures deserve life." Alice answered, now a bit annoyed that she appeared to have two Lady Ascot's at the table.

"Alice…" Helen murmured.

"What? She asked." Alice replied.

"But not you. She asked your future husband, Miss Kingsleigh." Lady Ascot shot back, smiling with tight lips.

"Well, as you said, he's my future husband. I certainly know what he's thinking, so why can't I speak for him if necessary?"

"Because you are a woman, girl. Woman cannot speak for men."

"But men can speak for us?" Alice could feel the heat in her body rising. These archaic rules were growing very tiresome.

"Yes." The mystery guest replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't agree."

"Perhaps you should learn to." The girl looked to Alice with dark eyes and a coy smile. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why? So I can be like you?" Alice had nastiness in her tone, but she didn't care. Who did this girl think she was?

"Yes." The girl sipped some tea and then smiled wider. Alice felt her breathing stop and her body tense. She felt…on the edge. Ready to jump. Ready to dive into territory she'd never dared to before…some place that was free but quite lacking sense. Just as she felt whatever that was in her about the snap, she felt a warm hand grab hers. Almost instantly, she relaxed.

"And who exactly are you again?"

"Lady Ascot. Lady Imelda Ascot." The girl lifted her hand to reveal a rather large diamond.

"I see. So Hamish has been married for how long?" Helen asked, face a bit whiter than normal. Obviously, she hadn't known. They hadn't been invited to the wedding.

"About a week. It's been marvelous," Imelda grinned another dull smile and drank more tea, then lifted her finger back up and looked to Alice, "where's yours?" Alice felt her face flush again. This girl had some nerve.

"I don't have one yet. I'll be getting it in Iceland, where I'll be moving to with Tarrant. The proposal was sort of…sudden. But so romantic." Alice turned to Tarrant with loving eyes, fully acting the role of loving wife. He smiled, though his eyes had a tinge of humored confusion.

"Ours was properly planned out. Flawless."

"And to think there was a time when I was properly planned to Hamish." Alice smiled at the girl, then finally pouring herself some tea, along with 2 sugars and some cream. She turned to her faux fiance, "do you want any, love?" He shook his head, still smiling, his hand slightly covering the grin.

"Lucky for me, you had no sense and said no." The girl laughed, not trying to hide her passive aggressive intent.

"Lucky for me." Alice said, taking Tarrant hand and kissing it. He smiled widely, though he eyes were still unsure.

"Luckier for me!" He said, trying to break the tension a bit. Margaret gave a tinkling laugh in her hand. Helen looked at her daughter, quite annoyed. Alice was sure Lady Ascot Senior was glaring at her. Imelda gave only the slightest smile, trying to hide it beneath the anger she obviously felt.

"So, tell us Tarrant…" Margaret asked said with the same peppy glee, "when did you know you were in love with Alice?" Alice gave a light blush and turned to Tarrant sheepishly.

"Well?" She bit her lip.

"When I watched her leave," Alice straightened her back, knowing what he meant. He heart started to pound rapidly, " she was getting ready to board the boat, and I felt as though half of my soul was leaving my body, and that it was leaving the other half behind. I told her she could stay, and she smiled. I'd hoped so much that she would be able to, but alas, she couldn't. I just remember," he leaned in closer to her, entrancing her in an quazi-hypnotic state, " just wanting to stop time. To keep her that close to me always. To kiss her and tell her of the things I was feeling, things that were brand new to me. I wasn't ready to let her go."

"Why did you?" Helen asked, engrossed in the story like a child listening to a bedtime story. Tarrant leaned away from Alice, causing her to blush again at realizing how close they'd been.

"She had things to do. Questions to answer. I couldn't get in the way of that. Her heart has always lead her way, that's a part of why I love her. I couldn't ask her to stop listening to something that makes up who she is, how wonderful she is. And if her heart wasn't there, in that foreign place, with me…"

"It was." Alice whispered, almost to herself. She couldn't believe she's just spoken that aloud, "my heart was always there with you, even if I didn't know it.

"Wow," Margaret exhaled, "it's like a bloody romance novel!" Margaret winked at her sister.

"Language, please, Margaret." Helen sighed. Her daughters weren't always completely different, and it was always harder to maintain control in these situations when they both acted out.

"Sorry, mother."

"What an," Imelda said, changing the topic, glancing to Tarrant's hat, smiling, "interesting hat. Is that your doing?"

"No, not really." Tarrant said sipping his tea, not bothering to make eye contact with the woman. Alice gave the slightest twitch of lip at this.

"Not really? Well surly it's a yes or no question." She gave a high, musical laugh that was akin to nails on a chalkboard.

"Actually it isn't. Twas a decorative hat used at a Hightopp celebration. Long and sad story short, I ended up losing my own hat and picked this one up to wear as my own."

"Really? You never told me that." Alice gave a light frown. She could read the sadness on his face at the memories.

"Wasn't something I really felt the need to share. But, she asked," He gave a tight smile, " is there anymore tea? This teapot appears to be empty now."

"You seem quiet fond of tea." Helen laughed lightly.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be!" He added with glee, showcasing his lisp full-force. He began to laugh madly, snorting a bit. Alice smiled and nudged him gently. He stopped abruptly.

"Sorry."

The four women gave him curious glances. Lady Ascot and Imelda seemed concerned and somewhat appalled by his apparent oddness. Helen and Margaret seemed amused, though most likely wanted to hide how they felt in front of Lady Ascot. Despite their sensitivities, the two were more odd than they gave themselves credit for. Perhaps Charles and Alice had rubbed off on them.

Alice then noticed that Lord Ascot was approaching. Once he reached the table Alice gave a hardy grin to Lord Ascot.

"Hello, ladies. Alice, it's lovely to see you again. And so soon. How have you been?" Lord Ascot's eyes drifted to Tarrant, "And who is this at your side?"

"Well, Lord Ascot, we have some news on that front." Helen said excitedly, "This, is Tarrant Hightopp. He and Alice are engaged!"

"Ah, wonderful news indeed. So this must be the famous Hatter you always talked about." Lord Ascot reached out a hand towards Tarrant, who stood up and shook it firmly, and sat back down. Alice however, was red faced. She'd talked about the Hatter much with Lord Ascot and Thomas, her guide.

"So Alice had told you about him, then? She'd only mentioned him to us." Margaret gave a fake pout and looked to Alice.

"Well, she seemed to be quiet taken with him. Always spoke fondly of him, expressed her desire to see him again. She never out rightly stated she felt romantically for him, but it was blatantly obvious to Thomas and I."  
Alice felt her face burn. It would turn to ash soon.

"How is Thomas? I miss him so." Alice said, changing the subject, sipping her tea quaintly as though she wasn't affected by Lord Ascot's words. She could feel Tarrant's eyes on her.

"He's well. He's here, actually. He's staying here, for a few weeks."

"I beg your pardon?" Lady Ascot asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"He's having some trouble with the wife. He didn't say what happened, but it sounded fairly serious. He'll be staying here until he either works it all out with Jenna or sets up new residence elsewhere."

"William," she scolded, using his first name, "I will not have that Nancy in my home."

Alice felt herself seize up. Thomas had confided in her during their long nights of talking that he, in fact, was attracted to men. Alice was concerned at first, simply because it was dangerous to be that different in Victorian England. It didn't change how she felt about him. Quite to the contrary; she felt closer to him. He was different and had a secret he couldn't tell anyone. So, she'd confessed everything of Underland to him that night. He, of course, smiled and thought she was mad, but he didn't hold it against her. He actually even started to believe her, talking to her about the science of parallel dimensions and life on other planets. Then HE sounded mad. She adored him even more for that.

"Mary, please, do not use that word, especially about a friend."

"Are you saying he's not one? He's been seen seeking the company of men. It's appauling." Lady Ascot shot back, looking

"Quite." Imelda said, face sour and mouth puckered in disgust. Alice nearly stood up, slammed her hands on the table and shouted her feelings towards the women she considered to be subhuman compared to Thomas.

Almost as if he sensed it, Tarrant grabbed Alice's hands, entwining their fingers, and kissed her hand gently.

"Don't, sweetlet. We'll be home soon." He gave her a sweet smile, and Alice cooled. He was right. Why cause trouble now? She adored Thomas, but these people weren't going to change.

"Enough. Alice, come along. We have business to discuss."

"Yes, we do actually."

"Tarrant, you should come too. I'd like to get to know you."

Tarrant nodded, looking nervous. Still holding hands with him, Alice squeezed his. He smiled at her as they walked with Lord Ascot.

Alice confessed that she was leaving tomorrow and Lord Ascot took it well. He wasn't surprised she was leaving, he said, as she'd simply loved travelling too much.

"Though I do wonder, Tarrant, how you will get this girl to settle down. She is a bit of a wanderer."

"Don't I know it," The Hatter laughed, grinning at Alice, " I'm amazed she's never fallen down a rabbit hole."

Alice gave him a look of warning, though she grinned still.

"What about Alice falling down a rabbit hole. I certainly remember that story." Said a voice from the door. Alice turned around and was thrilled to see Thomas, leaning against the doorway, his slinky, thin body angled against the doorframe.

"Thomas!" Alice ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, dear Alice. It's so good to see you. And who is this?"

"I am Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the White Queen." Tarrant took off his hat and bowed.

"Well, well, well. Tarrant Hightopp, eh?" He gave Alice a wink. She gave him wide, begging eyes and shook her head at him, pleading for him not to mention their talks about her feelings for the Hatter. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to Tarrant.

"Alice and I are engaged!" Tarrant shouted, happily, like he really believed it.

"What is this? My deary Alice, engaged? Well, congratulations!" He gave Alice a hug and another wink, while he then shook Tarrant's hand.

"We're leaving for Iceland, tomorrow. I'm so happy I got to see you before we left!"

"Leaving? Well, we simply must have a talk before you go! Tarrant, Lord Ascot, would either of you mind if I borrowed the dear, lovely girl?"

"Not at all. That will give me time to get to know Tarrant."

"I don't mind." Hatter said, with a tight smile. He seemed odd. Well, odd for him.

Alice turned her head and watched him as her and Thomas left the room, concern in her eyes. He just widened his smile.

They strolled the gardens, arms interlocked.

"So, Lord Ascot tells me you've had trouble with Jenna. What happened?" Alice finally asked, her hand touching one of Lady Ascot's roses gently.

"She found out. You know, about my little secret. She kicked me out, threatened me. I don't know what to do, Alice. If she tells anyone I'll be ruined."

"Oh, no," Alice stopped their walk and looked him in the eyes, "Thomas, I…I'm so sorry. How did she find out?"

"She heard from someone about me visiting that Persian man downtown. I didn't deny it. I just got so tired of pretending."

"I understand that," Alice sigh, leaning against the green walls of the garden, "I really do. That's why I'm leaving."

"Really? I thought you were getting married? To that man you always talked about." He gave her a sly grin.

"Actually," she said, hesitating, but knowing she could trust him, "we're not engaged. That's why there's no ring. He's a friend, just a friend. I'm leaving to go to Underland with him tomorrow."

"Right, Underland. Or as you sometimes called it, Wonderland." He gave a bit of a chuckle and Alice frowned.

"I was serious about that. You," Alice stuttered, a thought coming to mind, "you should come with us."

At this, Thomas gave a hardy laugh.

"Please, Alice. Do you honestly expect me to believe a magical land exists beneath the earth we stand upon? And that one can get there by simply falling down a rabbit hole?"

"I'm telling the truth," she said, truly offended that he didn't believe her, "do you simply think me mad?"

He laughed again.

"I think you are beyond mad, darling. But aren't all the best people mad?"

"Fine. I'll prove it. Come with me."

Alice dragged Thomas by the hand to Lord Ascot's den. There, he and Tarrant were laughing hardily.

"Alice!" Lord Ascot said merrily," Tarrant here was just telling me about how you met."

Alice, who was slightly breathless from rushing, was perplexed by this. Surely the Hatter didn't tell him that he had met her when she was but a child. That would make everything quite complicated, having to explain that.

"Oh?" Was all she said, still panting lightly.

"Yes, darling. I was just telling him about the tea party where we met. It was quite mad, was it not?"

Alice and Tarrant both laughed, though Tarrant's was his usual mad giggle while Alice's was full of nervousness.

"Yes, quite, darling," she said through her teeth, warning Tarrant, " it seems my memory fails me at the current moment. Refresh my memory won't you, dear?"

"Remember? My friends and I were hosting a unbirthday party?"

"Yes, I met to ask. What is an unbirthday party? Is it an Icelandic celebration?" Lord Ascot quiered, lighting his tabacco pipe.

"No. 'Tis something shared amongst my friends and I, something we invented to bring joy to every day life. It's in place of a birthday party, which is only celebrated once a year and that is rather too rare for my us." He grinned rather…cheshirely.

"Ah. And Tarrant tells me you met in a Chinese resturaunt. Quite a place for a bride to meet her groom." Lord Ascot laughed.

Alice sighed in relief. She could work with this. She spoke matter-of-factly.

"Yes, a resturaunt where Tarrant and his friends were celebrating an unbirthday party." She grinned, placing her hands behind her back.

"Anyway my dear, what is it that you needed? You certainly rushed in here."

Alice opened her mouth, confused for a second. She'd been so scared she'd forgotten all about her conversation with Thomas. Where was he anyway. She turned around and he sat in a chair behind her, with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, um, can I please talk to you Hatter?" She began to feel butterflies in her stomach, another symptom of nervousness. She'd never told anyone so much about Underland, and now she was about to take someone there.

"Hatter? You call him by his occupation?"

"It's, it's just a nickname…Tarrant? Could you please come here?" Lord Ascot and Tarrant gave her curious glances. She was acting rather odd, so she couldn't blame them.

"Of course, sweetlet." Tarrant got up from his chair and walked towards Alice, eyeing her with curiosity.

He and Thomas followed her out of the room. She led them outside and to the gardens, forgoing the area where the ladies sat at tea. She stopped near a bush of white roses.

"Hatter, I want to take Thomas to Underland."

He gave a look of utterly shock.

"Alice, no one else is suppose to know about…that…"

"I don't care!" She exclaimed, simply tired of resistance to such a simple idea, " he already knows and he can't stay here. I am champion. I must have some sort of…plus one perk."

"Not that I'm aware but," he sighed, "I suppose there's no stopping you."

"Look, all this is funny and everything but I'm growing wear of the games." Thomas said with a sneer. He apparently was no longer amused.

"Games? I'm trying to help you."

"Alice…"

"I'm not lying!"

"Alice, stop!" He yelled, startling both Alice and Tarrant, as well as a few birds in the area, "I'm perfectly capable of handling my own affairs, and without the use of make-believe lands and fairytales." He began to walk away, but Alice grabbed him by the hand.

"Thomas, I'm only trying to help. And I'm not making up anything. Please, believe me. It's the only chance you'll have to leave this place and all the wretched rules we have to obey. Please, just come with me."

"No! Alice, no! Look, I'm happy to see you again, I really am. And I wish you all the happiness in the world with your new beau but I've got some errands to run. I don't think we'll see each other again before you leave. Goodbye, Alice." With that, he pulled away. He was gone.

"But…" Alice felt a tear fall from her eyes. Not even her best friend believed her.

"Alice?" the Hatter squeaked out meekly.

"Just, give me a moment." She sat down on a bench nearby. She began to breath heavily, not able to catch her breath. Tears fell rapidly and her breath quickened.

"Alice, dear are you alright?" The Hatter joined her on the bench, placing a hand on her arm. Almost immediately, collapsed into him, head falling against his chest. Surprised, Tarrant hesitantly placed an arm around her.

"I have to leave this place. I'm not meant here."

"Then let's go. We'll say goodbye to everyone and leave."

"But…"

"But what? You want to leave, do you not?"

"Well, yes."

"Then, it's that simple dear. Just leave."

Alice thought for a moment. Was she really ready to end her life in Aboveland? Yes. Was she ready to leave her friends and family? Yes, though she would miss them. She was ready. Alice took a breath and stood up, adjusting her dress and drying her eyes.

"Let's go."


	7. Mirror, Mirror

_A/N: Another chapter! Have to admit, i'm not in love with this one completely. It has its charm, but i feel like the writing isn't the best. I got lazy. But, then next chapter should be better. _

_Also, I use a lot of terms of endearments when it comes to Alice and Tarrant. Most commonly used are 'dear,' 'dearheart', 'sweetlet,' 'flower'. I know dearheart and dear are actually terms of endearment but others i've picked up from other fanfics...i intend no plagiary, i just liked them a lot. I've tried to get more creative with the words i use so, hopefully i won't keep repeating the same ones. _

_Again, sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I'm trying to come up with a long-term storyline and i just so happened to look up to my faerie wind chime. So, Faeries it is. Plus, Alice always kind of reminded me of a Faerie. Wild with crazy hair, kind of earthy and untamable. If i end up coming with a different storyline, however, i may tell you to disregard some parts. But hopefully i can do something with this chapter's explanations. _

_Anyway (i just realized all of my paragraphs have started with the letter 'A'), I hope it's decent enough to read. Reviews would be great!_

Alice and Tarrant said goodbye to Margaret and Helen as quickly as they could. Alice felt like she was going to explode if she remained in Aboveland much longer. They said their polite adieu's to Imelda and Mrs. Hamish and took off as fast as they could. She would be able to see her mother again, soon even, so Alice didn't feel too guilty for leaving on such short notice.

"I need to go get my things," Alice said, as they stepped into the carriage, "but we can come back later and go down the rabbit hole."

"Oh dearest, there's no need for that. We won't be taking an silly old rabbit hole!" He poked her nose lightly and smiled. Alice gave a quizzical expression as they both sat down, facing each other.

"What do you mean? There's other ways to get to Underland?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" He said happily, "How do you think I got here? There's no more Jabberwocky blood, as it's all dried up. And that, sweetlet, is the only way up a rabbit hole. We will be taking The Looking Glass."

"The looking glass? You mean like a mirror?" The Hatter nodded, "where is it?"

"Everywhere!" He said giddily, taking a vial full of teal-colored liquid from his jacket's inner pocket, "this, is Dreggel's Buff. It turns any old mirror into a Looking Glass. Since all of the Looking Glasses were destroyed during the Golden War of Iplam, Mirana has been working on a potion that would allow us to get to and from Wonderland more easily. And she, quite ingeniously, invented this."

Alice didn't know where to start asking questions, since the Hatter's statement had, once again, boggled her mind completely. Finally it settled down and asked:

"So, we can use any mirror?"

"Any mirror!" He confirmed.

"Well, then, we might as well use the one in my room. It's certainly large enough for two people to fit through without much effort."

"Excellent!"

Once they arrived at Kingsley manor, they hoped out of the carriage. They raced to Alice's room, where she began to pack.

'A small suitcase should suffice.' She thought, as she picked out a few of her favorite dresses, (mostly blue ones) as well as some shoes. Along with her she brought several notebooks filled with her mad ideas and daydreams, photos of her family as well as her father's journals.

As soon as she was done packing her most important trinket's, she heard the pitter patter of little feet.

"Oh, Snowcap! I almost forgot about you!" Alice shouted as she looked up to see the no-longer-mangy ship cat jumping onto her bed. Her sudden exasperation startled Tarrant, who was busy examining Alice's oversized wall-mirror, "Oh, Tarrant, do say I can bring him with me?"

"Yes, yes. I don't think it will be a problem," he resumed his inspection, "I'm sure Chess will be delighted to have another cat around."

"Are there no more cat's in Underland?"

"No. Not as far as anyone's been able to tell. Seems like the Red Queen decimated the feline-population as well. Bloody big head." His fingers traced the edges of the mirror, admiring, or examining, the intricate design, "Alice, I dare say this might be an original Looking Glass!"

"What?" She exclaimed, "how on earth would one get here?"

"I've no idea. Only royalty had them, and then they were all destroyed. How very curious. We must tell the Queen."

"Why? Surely it's not that big of a deal." She giggled as she snuggled with Snowcap.

"Aye, but that is it dearheart," he slipped into his brogue, only slightly, in his moment of worry, "in the wrong hands it could be quite dangerous."

Alice remained quiet. How would her family have ended up with a Looking Glass? The mirror had been her father's, and before that her grandmother's, and so on. It had been in the family for generations.

"Perhaps someone in my family in from Underland." She offered, only half-serious. Tarrant's back straightened. He turned around, looked her straight in the eyes. It sent a shiver down Alice's spine.

"What is your lineage? What are you? Full English?" He said much too quickly.

"No," Alice hesitated, "My father was born in Scotland. My mother was born in England but her family is of Irish heritage. So, I'm half Irish half Scottish, but born in England. Why?"

His eyes widened, turning a fiery orange. He gave an eerie smile.

"Hatter?" Alice asked, concern filling her voice. It seemed to have broken his daze because he shook his head and his eyes were green again.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a hunch. Now," he said clapping his hands together, "what do you say we get out of here, eh?"

Alice nodded, still somewhat shaken by their moment of oddness. It reminded her too much of her dream she had of Tarrant. He smiled his normal smile and took out the vial of liquid. Dipping his finger into the vial, he began to chant something under his breath. Alice couldn't make it out but it sounded Latin. But then, he stopped.

"Alice, give me your hand." He said, extending his own and putting the vial away with his other. She did as he asked, placing the cat down. Before she knew it, he was pricking her finger with one of his sewing needles. Where it came from she didn't know.

"Ow! What the bloody…" but she stopped her curse mid-sentence when the mirror began to glow slightly.

"It's as aye thought, lass. You are Fae." He slipped into his brogue again, this time more deeply. It reminded her of when he recited the Jabberwocky poem as she rode on his hat. It was odd, but even though it was eerie, it made her feel alive. It made her light-headed and her body feel funny…

"Fae? As in Faeries?" She asked, interrupting her own train of thought.

"Sort of. Kind of." He said with his lisp, breaking out of his accent, "not Faeries in the Aboveland sense, as tiny people with wings. But magical beings who live between and inside both Aboveland and Underland. They are the ancestor's of royalty in Underland."

"So, you are saying, " Alice breathed, trying to wrap her mind around yet another unbelievable fact about herself, "I'm a magical being?"

"Yes. It is my suspicion anyway. Mirana will have to confirm it. You see, Fae didn't originate from Underland but were instead born into the realm of the Nowhere."

"The…Nowhere?" Alice's voice was shakier than she'd thought it would be. For some reason the word made her terrified. Suddenly, she saw a dark shadow move in the corner of her eye. She looked to spot it, but it was gone. Tarrant gave a befuddled expression.

"Are you alright dear?" He asked, obviously concerned. Alice only nodded.

Why was she acting in such a way? It was like memories from her past that were blocked from her view were pushing their way to the surface. She shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts.

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well." She lied. Though, it was true. And she was prone to hallucinations when she didn't sleep. She'd never told anyone that fact, and didn't plan to any time soon. People considered her mad enough.

"Anyway," he resumed, "The Nowhere is a place that exists between all dimensions, all time and space. Between Aboveland and Underland. The Fae, known in Underland as Celestialings, usually live in the Valley of Iplam, just south of Witzend, where I was born. I grew up on stories of their magic and wonder. The gate to the realm of the Nowhere exists between Iplam and Witzend, which means that citizens of both counties have been known to slip away into the void."

"Slip away?" Alice shivered. It just kept getting worse and worse.

"Yes. They are drawn in by the lure of the Nowhere. It's where all the magic of Underland was born, and thusly, it's quite alluring. The Celestialings were born there as well, inside the void of light and darkness. That's why they are so drawn to it. It's their homeland. Some say the Hightopp clan are descendants of the Celestialings, but that could be just an old folk tale."

Alice hoped, with all her being, that none of this was true. She didn't want to be a Celestialings. That sounded like loads of trouble in a box full of cats.

"I hope you're wrong about me." Alice said, rubbing her sore finger.

"I don't know why else the mirror would glow when you bled. That's how the Looking Glasses work. The blood of royalty opens the portal between Aboveland and Underland. But, perhaps it's because you are the Champion of Underland…I can't be sure until we talk to the Queen. "

Alice didn't say anything. She wanted to get the idea out of her mind.

"Well, I guess we can ask the White Queen then. Now, can we go?"

"Of course but," he took both of Alice's hands in his own and began to pet them slightly, "I hope I didn't worry or scare you with my story. Who knows? I could be wrong. I just thought you ought to know. But still, even I don't know the full story. We will talk to the Queen and get this all settled, alright cupcake?"

Alice smiled at the endearment. She'd never been called a cupcake before. She took it as a compliment.

"I'm fine. It's all just a little overwhelming, you know? But anyway, I'm anxious to see everyone. Let's go."

She gave a wide smile, which seemed to appease his worries. He gave her a smile in return. He grabbed her hand, holding her finger and squeezed a tiny drop of blood from it. He then simply touched the mirror, which was now dimly illuminated at the sight of Alice's blood. Still holding Alice's hand, he picked up Alice's suitcase. Alice picked up Snowcap and they approached the mirror.

Tarrant stepped through first, the mirror's glass undulating like water ripples as he moved through it. He didn't disappear, but instead, a light, sparkling mist shimmered around his body as he moved inside the Looking Glass. He gave Alice a reassuring look and tugged on her hand lightly. Slowly, she inched towards the mirror.

When she came into contact with the glass, it was not cold at all. Instead, it was a lukewarm lightness with a feathery quality, like wind. The substance brushed against her skin and Alice felt the urge to hold her breath. But there was no need. She was breathing the purest air she'd ever breathed. Breathing it in started to make her feel dizzy.

"Alice, try not to breathe so much. The vapors can make you a bit…" he paused, trying to find the word, " reckless."

"What do you mean?" They both continued walking through the Looking Glass, but there didn't seem to be an end in sight. Alice just followed the Hatter.

"Well, you see, in the days of old, The Fuschia Queen dropped an Emotion Potion in her Looking Glass. And since all the Looking Glasses are connected, the potion, meant to make someone reveal their true feelings, tends to make people act on their deepest instincts."

"Why would they do such a thing?" Alice asked, a fierce blush covering her face. What if she acted on her true feelings for Tarrant? Then again, maybe she should…

No. She stopped herself. That must be the potion vapors talking.

"No one really knows. Something to do with the Fuschia Queen's unrequited love for one of her gaurds. She wanted to know if he felt the same, which he didn't, and admitted before she could even use the potion. That's apparently why she dropped it. She had him killed the next day."

"And the Red Queen is related to her?"

"Yes. Both the Red and White Queen are. She was their Great Aunt. But of course, only the Red Queen seems to have taken any habits from her," Tarrant sighed, "Bloody Big Head killed her husband, the King, because she was paranoid he would leave her. She claimed she only did it because she loved him. Well, if that's love, then love makes people silly."

Once again Alice didn't say anything. She couldn't get the blasted blush off of her face. Did he really think love was silly? If so, what chance did she have of winning his affections?

They continued walking for what felt like forever until Alice noticed a black speck in the distance.

"What is that, Hatter?" Snowcap struggled in her arms.

"That, my dear, is our destination."

"That's Underland?"

"No," he gave her a look of hesitation, "that is the Nexus."

"The…what?"

"It's the door to Underland. We just have to fall through it." As they got closer to it, Alice saw that it was an absolute, pitch black hole in the middle of the room. It almost looked like a cut out.

"Fall?" Alice interrupted, not at all happy, "I thought there would be no falling down anything. Tarrant, you said…"

"I said there wouldn't be any falling down rabbit holes. I didn't say anything about falling in general. Now, you'd better brace yourself. It's quite the trip down."

"But what about Snowcap? I can't just throw a cat down a dark hole now can I?"

They arrived at the Nexus, and Alice grew even more uneasy. It wasn't pitch black, but littered with glittering stars, like he night sky. It would be like falling through space.

"Of course you can. Would you trust Chess to jump down a hole?"

"Well, yes but…"

"But nothing, Alice. The cat will be fine. Just because it can't talk doesn't mean it's helpless. I promise, he will be perfectly fine. You can't discriminate, silly girl." He gave her wink. Still, she was trepid about the whole thing.

"Fine." She finally said, pouting slightly. Tarrant giggled.

"Oh, Alice you are utterly beautiful when you are angry! Not that you're not beautiful all the time, you just seem to have a fire about you when you're mad. And I don't mean mad like insane, though you are a bit insane, but that's a good thing since it's the good kind of…"

"Tarrant!" Alice couldn't help but laugh. He was adorable.

"Mad. Thank you. Now, off goes kitty," he said grabbing the cat. Alice reached for the cat, fear in her eyes. But she stopped herself. It was the only way to Underland and she certainly wasn't leaving Snowcap in the Looking Glass.

"He'd better be alright."

"He will be, won't you little furball?" He dropped the cat before Alice realized. Only silence was heard as the cat fell. Alice was too afraid to look down at first, but finally did. She noticed a tiny blimp in the darkness, descending fast.

"Poor little guy." She gave a frown.

Tarrant them threw Alice's suitcase down. She looked at him unhappily for how carelessly he tossed it.

"Now, it's your turn." He gave a wicked grin. He seemed almost excited about falling down a dark hole.

Alice gave a breath, steadying herself. She wasn't ready for this. She looked down, trying to imagine falling.

"Oh, this is going to be horrid." Tarrant turned her around, grabbing her hands again.

"You'll be fine. I promise," He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, "I will be right behind you."

And with that, he pushed Alice lightly, enough to make her go tumbling down.

At first, Alice didn't believe it was happening. She was going way too fast. She felt no wind and could not breath. The sparkling stars turned into stripes against a navy background. She found herself facing upward, her arms moving frantically, trying their best to find balance. But no balance would be found.

Then suddenly, she was floating. Going down slowly down a hazy lavender sky. The stars weren't as bright but the sky was much lighter, much like the morning sky at dawn.

"I told you it would be fine." Tarrant said, swimming in the air towards Alice. She gave him an unbelieving smile and reached her his hands. They floated together, falling down like feathers. Then, Alice saw something.

"Snowcap!" She yelled, reaching for the cat who seemed perfectly fine. He was moving his little legs like he was in water, trying to make some sense of what was happening. Once Alice reached the cat, she hugged him tightly. Tarrant found her suitcase eventually and took hold of it as they descended towards the now visible ground.

When they reached the ground, Alice noticed there was no visible surroundings. They were standing in the center of a ray of light. The light overshadowed their environment to the point where it appear as darkness. When she looked up, she saw a long tunnel of stars and darkness going up so far it made her dizzy. They'd traveled a long way very quickly.

Slowly, the ray of light began to dim. Alice could make out trees and flowers around them, and she smiled realizing they had arrived.

They were in her Wonderland.


	8. Change In Story Note

A/N: So, this isn't an update but a quick note that i took out all the stuff about Faeries. The plot was getting too complicated and muddled and just ridiculous, so, for now, I'm going with the premise that Alice is simply from Underland and that she might be a royal, since only royals could open the Looking Glass.

Sorry for the change in story, but it was definitely needed. What i was writing was absolutely awful.

I'm hoping to update either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks!


	9. Finally

_A/N: Someone pointed out in a review that since Alice pretty upset at the end of chapter 6, she sort of got over it too quickly it chapter 7. It was a good point and so I will address it in this chapter. She's still upset about it. She just…hasn't had time to process it. She did basically lose her best friend (who is based loosely on my own best friend *wink wink Tristan*), so it is odd that she was simply fine in chapter 7. Like I said, chapter 7 was not my favorite. There was a lot wrong with it. I will try to rectify anything y'all suggest, so, feel free to leave your criticisms in the reviews…just don't be too mean. I'm a sensitive soul :3_

_Also, i hope i don't bother anyone with my sort of pro-gay propaganda in this chapter. As you know, Thomas was gay. And i just don't see Underland as being a place where people aren't free to be themselves. Again, if you disagree, fine. But it's just part f my view of how Underland would be. _

'Finally' Alice thought, breath deeply, closing her eyes and smiling.

Underland smelled differently than Aboveland did. Underland smelled of flowers and sunshine and tea and pastries. Aboveland occasionally smelled of these things, but it wasn't as potent and it only faded into the smell of staleness and grey. It was like Underland knew the scents she loved and perfumed them into the air, just for her.

Alice's train of thought was interrupted as she heard the softest singing she'd ever heard. It was a choir, voices in the wind. Snowcap began to purr, seemingly quite happy with the sound.

"The trees and flowers are singing," Tarrant said, giving a mad grin with large emerald eyes, "because of you."

"Really?" Alice smiled, honored that the vegetation would do such a thing.

"Alice, Underland adores you. You are it's Champion. The sun," Tarrant looked up to the sky, "hasn't been this bright since Frabjous day. Of course, the moment you left the sky mourned the loss and turned to night."

Tarrant's mood turned. His eyes glazed over, a frown forming on his face. He stared off into the distance, his green eyes turning darker. The black circles around his eyes when he was angry came, though his eyes weren't orange. They were a forest green, dark and sad.

"Hatter? What's wrong?" Alice's heart broke at the sight. He was obviously quite melancholy.

"Oh," he said, looking to her, still not coming out of his depressed state, "just reliving some bad memories. I'll be fine in a moment. Now, let's go." He gave a weak smile. Alice remained stoned face. Was he like this when she left? The thought made her stomach knot.

They began to walk. They were obviously in some type of garden, though it didn't look like the garden by the Room of Doors.

"Hatter? Where are we? Do you know?"

"Yes," he said, a bit peppier, "we should be in Queast, north of Marmoreal. By looks of the white flowers, we shouldn't be too far from the castle."

"I'd say not." Came a sly, deep voice from out of nowhere. Alice grinned, knowing exactly who it was.

"Chess, please. Make yourself visible. You don't always need to sneak up on people. It's quite irritating." Tarrant said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh dear," Chess grinned, appearing around the grin in a moment more, "Tarrant's in a mood. You only just got here Alice and already causing trouble?" Chess disappeared again and reappeared next to Alice, "sounds about right, if you ask me, dumpling."

"Hello Chess." Alice giggled, happy to see her evaporating friend again.

"Hello dear Alice. So good to see you again. Though I'd expect the Hatter to be in a much better mood, being with you and all."

Tarrant's eyes darkened and turned a fiery orange. But he shook his head and they were green again.

"Honestly, Chess. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Alice perhaps you should give him a kiss."

Alice blushed fiercely. How utterly embarrassing. Tarrant's eyes turned orange again.

"Feis ort ya bloody, slurvish tuilli." (Fuck off you bloody, selfish bastard.)

"Hatter!" Alice always grew worried when he began to curse in his native tongue. She was never quite sure what he was saying.

"Ay, ay. Aye'm fine." Tarrant said, still not completely calm. His eyes were still orange but the dark circles had disappeared.

"Come now, Tarrant. I thought we were passed all this. I thought we were friends again." Chess said, floating upside down towards Tarrant.

"Well, mayhaps you stop saying stupid things."

Alice felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Did he really think kissing her was stupid? Alice shook her head. He didn't mean it like that. Still, her heart was beating like a drum.

Why was this all so difficult? Being around him was so much harder than she'd thought it would be. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't tell him how she felt. She needed to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him. Her heart was begging that of her.

"Alice, are you alright?" Tarrant asked, breaking her train of thought. It seemed her train of thought was always getting broken. Probably because she tended to get lost in thoughts. Tarrant's eyes were green again and large with worry.

"Yes, sorry. I got lost in my head again. Seems I'm always doing that."

"Well, that's perfectly fine. It makes you, well, you," he grabbed her free hand and began to walk, "I can only imagine how wonderful it would be inside your head."

"It's alright. A little cluttered. Very confusing. Also quite mad." She laughed. He returned the laughter.

"It sounds wonderful."

"Well, I hate to leave you two all alone but I'm going to go ahead and tell everyone Alice has returned. After all, Mirana will certainly need to start planning." He grinned his infamous grin and disappeared. Alice and Tarrant, both blushing from Chesshur's incinuation, continued walking onward.

When they finally got to Marmoreal, it was quite apparent. Cherry trees lined the road, all the way to the castle. The beautiful mountain waterfalls cascaded down, never ceasing in their graceful beauty, much like the White Queen herself. Alice smiled at the thought of the Queen. She truly considered her a friend.

Friend.

Alice's smile faltered. She thought of Thomas and their last encounter. She truly wished he had more faith in her than he did. He must have simply thought her mad. Or perhaps he thought she was making fun of him. Either way, he didn't believe Alice's claims of a better world. And now, he would be stuck up there for the rest of his life and Alice may never see him again. Even if she did, it wouldn't be the same. She trusted him less now. She hated that she did, but she couldn't help it.

The depression she'd been avoiding for the last hour hit her like a tidal wave. Apparently, Tarrant sensed her mood change. Or maybe he just noticed she'd stopped walking and was staring at the road. Either or. He stopped next to her.

"Dearest, are you feeling alright? You appear to be quite downtrodden. Did," he hesitated, twiddling with his fingers, "I do something to upset you?"

"No," Alice said blankly, "I just wish Thomas was here."

Tarrant didn't say anything for a while, but finally he got up the nerve to ask on something that had been bothering him quite so.

"Alice, are you in love with Thomas?"

Alice giggled, her mood lifting a little. He didn't know about Thomas. She'd almost forgotten.

"He's gay, Tarrant. And no, I'm not in love with him. He's just a very dear friend of mine and now I may never see him again."

"He's…gay. Ah. I wasn't sure that it was true or not, what that horrid Mrs. Hamish said. I figured she was just mean."

"Well, she is. But it is true. That's why I wanted him to come with me. His wife found out and kicked him out. That's why he was staying at with the Hamish's. His life will be horrible now."

"Why would it be horrible?" Tarrant asked, truly stunned.

"Because everyone will eventually find out. He will be shunned and hated by everyone."

"But why? Because he's gay? Why on earth would anyone care about that?"

"You mean," Alice stopped, smiling again, "Underland doesn't have an issue with homosexuality?"

"No, of course not. I'm actually quite stunned to hear that it's an issue anywhere. It's such a trivial detail about a person."

"He would be accepted here," Alice's face fell, "and now he's stuck up there."

"Well, flower, perhaps he'll come around during your next visit." He locked his arm into hers as they continued onward, almost to the castle gates. She appreciated the gesture, loving any excuse to be close or make physical contact with him.

"Perhaps."

"You know, I had a brother who was gay. He's was quite the sweet man, as well."

"Really? You have," Alice quickly changing her tense, "had, a brother?"

"Yes. I had two brothers actually, and three sisters."

"Five siblings? My, what a big family. I only ever had Margaret."

"Yes, I did have quite a family." Tarrant's voice got dark and melancholy. The only thing Alice could think to do was put her head on his shoulder. He smiled warmly at the gesture.

When they reached the courtyard, The White Queen was just swiftly emerging from the castle gates. She saw the pair, and with a smile, she walked towards them.

"Alice, Champion of Underland, it is so wonderful to see you have arrived." Her hands, that usually floated around her gently, reached for Alice. Alice responded in kind, embracing the Queen in a friendly hug.

"It's good to be back, your Majesty." Alice gave a sigh of relief. She had missed Marmoreal.

"Please, call me Mirana. And well done, Tarrant. You shall be awarded kindly."

"No, no. That will not be necessary Mirana," he grinned looking at Alice, "I already have my reward."

Alice's face burned. She could hardly believe he'd said that. Mirana gave a knowing smile towards the both of them. She offered her hand, which was still in midair, to Alice. She placed her hand on hers.

"I'm going to borrow Alice for a while, Tarrant. Please, go rest. You did what we required perfectly."

Tarrant nodded and waved goodbye to Alice. Alice did the same.

"Well then, I'm sure Tarrant explained a bit of why we need you."

"Yes. He explained that there's trouble amongst some of the creatures in Underland."

"I'm afraid it's quite a bit more complicated than that. Absolem and I have been discussing the matter for quite some time."

"I had a feeling it would be." Alice smirked. Mirana sighed, smiling.

"Let me explain. Since my sister's tyranny, much has changed in Underland. Everything has been perfectly, well, perfect, until a few months ago. We noticed some of the native have grown restless with each other. It was odd. All of the trouble seemed to happen around the same time, and I couldn't help but wonder why."

They reached the gardens, where a vast maze began. Alice thought of the Hatter and how they would have to explore it together one day. But Mirana pointed her into the direction of a small tea table, set with teapot and teacups, as well as sugar and cream of course. They both sat down.

"What about the Oraculum? Have you consulted it?"

"That is precisely what we did actually. And what we saw disturbed us greatly."

"Please don't tell me it's another Jabberwocky." She shivered at the thought of fighting another one.

"Thankfully, no. But what we saw may, unfortunately, be even worse. In the picture was my sister and Stayne, holding something in their hands. At first, I wasn't sure what it could be. But Absolem, being wise and absolute, knew exactly what it was."

She stopped, pouring Alice a cup of tea. It was a white tea by the looks of it, and smelled of silver needle. It was one of Alice's favorites. She sipped the tea, delighting in the warmth as she did.

"What was it?"

"It was the Crystal of Chaos, an ancient relic created by very old magic. The first Queen of Underland created it, along with the Diamond of Harmony. When used with the correct spells and potions, they can be used to spread peace or discord, respectively, throughout the land. "

"Why would she create such things? Surely no good could come of it."

"Actually, much good could come of them when used correctly. And also, when used together. When used together, they offer balance. When there's too much structure, the Crystal of Chaos can be used to add more creativity and freedom. When there's anarchy, the Diamond can be used as a calming device. The Indigo Queen created them so that the people would always be able to have some control over monarchy. So Queens and Kings wouldn't become too powerful."

"Wait, then why didn't you use the Diamond when the Red Queen was ruling? That would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Simply put, both the Diamond and Crystal were hidden in the Golden War of Iplam. We searched high and low, but neither was ever found. Besides, the Oraculum showed you defeating the Jabberwocky. And the Oraculum is never wrong. So really we saw no use in trying to find them when you arrived."

"If they both were destroyed, how would the Red Queen have one?" Crazy, perhaps but the Red Queen wasn't stupid. Alice knew she had the means.

"That, is precisely the question, dear. And that is why we need you. In the Oraculum, two pictures appeared. The one of Iracy and Stayne, and later one of you, holding the Diamond of Harmony. If we find that, it will render the Crystal obsolete."

"So, I am to find the Crystal? How? Where would I even look?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Alice. It may be up to only you to find it. But I will offer any assistance I can."

"But where do I even start? I would have no idea."

"I know, dear. I have all the best and brightest minds in Underland working on it. You arrived a little earlier than expected, and we were hoping to have something for you within the next week or so when you got here. Just give them time and enjoy your stay for the time being. And Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be staying with us this time?" Mirana's face was filled with concern. Alice's curiosity was intrigued.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Tarrant didn't do well the last time you left. Not well at all. He eventually got a bit better but he just hasn't been the same. I don't mean to pressure you into staying, but I was hoping that you would. Tarrant is so dear to all of us, all of his friends, and we'd hate to see him slip into that darkness again. And if you are leaving, which is completely up to you, we just need to know so we can prepare ourselves."

So much for not putting pressure on her. She wondered how bad Tarrant had been.

"Well, yes. I was hoping on staying. If I am allowed."

"Of course you are! You are Underland's Champion and a dear friend. You always have a room at the castle, unless you have other arrangements?"

"Other arrangements? What do you mean?"

"Well…nothing, never mind." She brushed away at the air.

"No, really. It's okay. What do you mean?"

"Well, Tarrant does have an awfully large house near the castle. And I just assumed he asked you to stay with him."

"Oh," what would living with the Mad Hatter be like? "Well, he hasn't."

"Ah. Well, if he does, let me know. Until then, you're free to stay here. Your room has been waiting for you since last you came. And it will always be yours."

Alice continued to sip her tea and picked up a cookie from a plate on the table. It tasted like lemon and raspberry all in one. Then, her mind drifted to Tarrant. She smiled at first. But then she thought of what the Queen had told her.

"Mirana?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How bad was he when I was gone?"

"Oh, dearest please don't burden yourself with that. He hasn't been the same since his clan was destroyed. He lost all his family. He doesn't take well to being abandoned."

Alice's face fell at the word 'abandoned.'

"Not that you abandoned him, dear," Mirana tried to correct, seeing how it had affected Alice, "that's simply how he took it. He was convinced you didn't care for him at all. But I know you must?" She asked, with hopefully eyes.

"Of course I do. How could I not? He's done so much for me. He believed in me when no one else did, including myself. I'll never be able to repay his friendship and kindness."

"Friendship? Alice, is that," She hesitated but sighed and continued, "is that all you feel for him?"

Alice froze. Should she tell Mirana how she felt about him? She knew, of course, that she could trust her. But would saying the words aloud change everything?

"Well," Alice's voice was shaky, "I suppose I feel much for him. He is wonderful. How could I not, well, how could I not care for him? He's," Alice stopped, ignoring Mirana's outrageous grin, trying to find the words, "perfect for me."

Alice grabbed her tea cup and drank the remainder of the tea in one gulp.

"Thank heavens. So, you're in love with him then." She clapped her hands together like a giddy school girl.

Was she? Or did she just have a crush? No, it was more than that. But love? Did she feel that for him? Was she ready to admit she felt that way about him, even to herself?

"I," She thought about it, "I can't be sure. I know I think about him all the time. I want to be close to him. He makes me so happy," Alice's face lit up, and Mirana grinned even wider, "I know I'd do anything for him. And the fact that my leaving hurt him hurts me. Is that love?"

"Yes, Alice. I believe it is." She nodded sympathetically. Alice stared into her empty tea cup, not sure what she was feeling at the moment.

"Do you think he could feel the same?" Alice was almost afraid of hearing her answer.

"Most definitely. If he doesn't already, he will in time. I've seen the way you two interact." Mirana gave a wink. Alice felt a huge relief. At least the Queen thought it could happen. And she was certainly brilliant.

"I hope your right."

"I do believe I am." She grinned widely. There was a few minutes of quite peace. Both women drank their tea blissfully. Finally, Alice spoke up.

"Mirana, I have something else to talk to you about." The Queen looked up from her teacup, " the Hatter said I may be in possessoon of a Looking Glass."

Mirana's eyes widened and she put down her tea cup.

"Oh dear. That would be something, indeed. How could you have come into possession of one?"

"I don't know. It's been in my family for centuries. All I know is that he examined it. Then he pricked my finger and the mirror glowed."

The Queen gasped, causing Alice's heart to race.

"Alice, are you quite sure it glowed?" Mirana's eyes darkened with concern.

"Yes, and then Tarrant said something about me being royalty. He said a lot of things I didn't understand completely."

"Oh, my. This is quite the development. So your didn't use the potion then?" Mirana got up from her chair.

"No, but is it really such a big deal?"

"Yes, Alice. This would mean not only that you are royalty, but that there is a Looking Glass still active. It could also be key to you finding the Diamond of Harmony. We must discover who you are and if you hold any titles."

"Titles? Like duchess or countess or something?"

"Yes, or something. It could vastly change your life."

"But what if I don't want it to," Alice said stubbornly. Mirana gave a look of disbelief, "I wanted to stay in Underland and live a normal life. Normal by Underlandian standards anyway. And now I might have to fulfill some role. I'm tired of being someone else. I just want to be me."

Mirana gave a look of comfort.

"You will not be forced into anything, Alice. I promise you that. But you may have some power you don't have as Champion, much like your ability to open the Looking Glass. It could help us in our quest for the Diamond of Harmony. That is my only concern."

"I guess that's fine then." Alice gave a weak smile. The Queen smiled in return.

"Well, I do have some business to attend to. I will check to see how the investigation is coming along as well and do some research on you being royalty. Feel free to explore or rest. You'll find your friends about the castle, here and there," she waved her arms back and forth, still gracefully, "I will see you at dinner."

And with that she was off, walking away with airy ease.

_A/N: Boy, Alice and Tarrant are moody in this chapter. But, they both have a lot of issues they need to work through. Who knows? Maybe they'll help each other ;) Once again, this isn't my favorite chapter but i'm hoping to do something good with the plot i've started. It will get better and not so, idk, simple. i'm going to be introducing some characters next chapter like Mally and Thackery and the White Rabbit. Myabe Tweedledee and Tweedledum as well? Certainly Absolem very soon. I hope it get them right! I'm also going to delve more into the dream sequence as well as more of Hatter's family/past. I try to maintain a steady pace of romance, while not making it too obvious. I'm trying to draw it out a little further before i make them admit their feelings, while also not ignoring their feelings for each other completely. Again, suggestions are welcome. Try to be nice. I take criticism personally if it's even kind of mean-spirited. _


End file.
